House Unity, but a Marriage Law?
by cupcake.universe
Summary: My take on a marriage law but in more depth with a twist! Mainly Dramione with some Ginny/Blaise Neville/Luna Harry/Cho and Ron/Pansy. Please read and review! I changed the rating to T because there is a bit of swearing and just to be safe! :D xxx
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

Hi everyone! This is my first story so no flames please! It is basically a Marriage Law Fic but I wanted to write it in more detail with other stuff that people don't write about! Please enjoy! R and R!

Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise x

Today was a fairly normal day for Hermione Granger, Double Potions, Defence against the dark arts, Herbology, 3 hours of homework and then patrolling the corridors with Malfoy. Come to think of it, did she just consider spending hours in lonely corridors at night with Malfoy normal?

After she had changed she made her way down to the Great Hall. Apparently Dumbledore was to make a 'special announcement' today for the 6th and 7th years, and that either meant that some stupid second years had blown something up or some serious news was about to be revealed.

As she was walking down she bumped into someone. She saw a flash of green before she fell to the floor. After waiting a while she realised that the other person wasn't going to be courteous and offer her a hand to get up so she stood up rather aggravated at this person's incompetence.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood!" He snarled and the familiarity of his voice sent shudders up her spine.

'Great, out of all the Slytherins that I could have possibly collided with it HAD to be Malfoy.' She thought.

"Oh I am so sorry Malfoy. I didn't realise that you were there. I guess your irrelevance in life is really starting to shine through." She quickly added and pleased with her witty comeback she sidestepped him and entered the great hall.

"Whatever Mudblood." He responded and followed her into the great hall.

Hermione sat down at her usual spot 2/3 of the way down the Gryffindor table.

"Morning Hermione." Harry said whilst fussing over whether to have brown or white bread with his breakfast.

"Gootd Morgnig Hamine," Ron managed to splutter out while his mouth was filled with eggs cooked in about three different ways.

"Morning," Hermione cheerfully responded whilst sending looks of disgust at Ron's awfully bad table manners.

Breakfast had almost finished and now only the 6th and 7th years were remaining in the hall, most students were eagerly waiting for Dumbledore's big speech that was probably filled with 80% irrelevance and 20% importance. Dumbledore rose from his seat and tapped his spoon onto his goblet which diverted everyone's attention.

"Good Morning 6th and 7th years, now I have an important announcement to make. I do not want to bore you with random chit-chat so I shall cut straight to it." Waves of relief spread through the crowd. "Now, the ministry has decided on a new law… it is a marriage law of sorts…" At this remark the whole hall filled with confused and anxious chat. "SILENCE! Now as I was saying, it is a marriage law but the ministry kindly allowed us to only pair Hogwarts students with other Hogwarts students, that way it will be less stressful as you will know your assigned partner. Now the partners are assigned through this compatibility test of sorts. A piece of parchment will be sent to each of you tonight and you will fill it in. Hopefully by tomorrow we will give you the results. Now any further questions?"

The majority of the hall was too busy fretting over this huge outburst of news to really respond but soon enough some hands were raised. It was Draco Malfoy none the less who had an unanswered question.

"Yes Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

"Is this to do with the whole house unity thing?" He desperately wanted to say 'house unity crap that you all keep banging on about' but felt the need to hold back on the cussing. "Because if it is. Then will we be paired with Gryffindors?" he asked as if the G word had burned his tongue.

"Excellent question. Well we will be trying to tie in the house unity scheme in with this. So essentially the Gryffindors and Slytherins will be paired, likewise with the Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws but if we see that there is a better match elsewhere the house unity scheme will not apply. Now anybody else?"

Ginny Weasley was the next person to raise her hand, after receiving a nod of consent from Dumbledore she proceeded.

"What about if you are already in a relationship?" she asked, her and Harry had been dating for a few months now and she was looking rather pale at the prospect of her being split from 'the love of her life.'

"Well we have taken that into account. However we feel that this compatability test is a real test to see whether couples are destined to be together. So nothing to fret about Miss Weasley."

The questioning session finished shortly after some Huffelpuffs had asked silly things such as 'will we lose marks if we complete the test wrong' and 'is there a way out of this?' Obviously not because otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't be proposing the idea if it was only optional would he?

~ Later on in the day after classes ~

"Can you believe this stupid new marriage law?" Lavender practically yelled across the common room.

"Calm down Lav, it really isn't that bad you know." Pavarti calmly tried to reassure her friend, however Lavender was still pacing around the room so her efforts failed.

"Yeah, I mean we could get paired up with our soul mates so really it's like a blessing in disguise." Ginny replied grinning, she was secretly hoping that her and Harry would be paired up together.

"However Ginny, we could also be paired up with one of our mortal enemies." Hermione said, putting a total bombshell on the conversation.

"True, well we'll have to wait and see! I'm going to fill out my test now." Ginny responded and made her way over to her parchment.

"We all better fill out our tests; I want to get it over with." Hermione stated and soon after Lavender and Pavarti made a start on their compatibility tests.

~ Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room ~

"Oi, Blaise, hand me that quill will you?" Draco asked whilst holding his hand out impatiently in the hope that his friend would respond.

"Get it yourself!" Blaise quickly added and continued to fill out his test.

"Git." Draco muttered under his breath and grabbed the quill himself.

"So are you going to fill out your test?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, we may as well. Sooner of later I'm going to have to."

"You know, I'm really warming to this marriage law thing. It could hook me up with some hot Gryffindor."

Draco almost did a spit take while drinking his water. "You what mate?"

"I'm just saying that maybe it's a good thing."

"Yeah when pigs fly Blaise."

"Come on man, we all know that you've got a crush on that Gryffindor Mudblood." Blaise replied nonchalantly and continued with his test.

"What are you on Blaise?"

"Ahh the first stage, denial, well you'll get there eventually." Blaise added and tapped him on the back but then left the room so that his friend could ponder. "And I'm not on anything! Well not anymore!"

Before Draco could respond, Blaise had left the room so just said to himself, "Merlin I need to get some sane friends."

~ End ~

Well I hope you enjoyed that! Chapter 2 is about the tests. The Review button is waiting to be pressed…. xxxx


	2. Chapter 2: The Tests

**Hello, this is just a chapter showing their tests xx**

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter isn't mine xx**

**Compatibility Tests - http :/www .youtube. com/watch?v =Ea_cBotPIm 0**

**(Heres where i got some of the questions from.)**

* * *

><p>~ Harry's test ~<p>

What is your full name? Harry James Potter.

What is your favourite colour? Blue.

What is your favourite class? Potions because its my best subject.

What is your biggest fear? I don't have one, I already killed Voldermort.

What makes you happy? My friends.

What don't you have that you wish you did? My Parents.

What means the most to you in life? (What are you most grateful for?) My friends.

What would your ideal person be like? Someone who isn't stupid and can have a good time with me.

What are your goals in life? To do something good for the wizarding world.

Who do you think you've been matched up with? Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>~ Cho's test ~<p>

What is your full name? Cho Chang.

What is your favourite colour? Ravenclaw Blue.

What is your favourite class? I don't have one.

What is your biggest fear? Losing more precious people like I lost Cedric.

What makes you happy? Being around people who appreciate me.

What don't you have that you wish you did? Cedric Diggory.

What means the most to you in life? (What are you most grateful for?) Everthing.

What would your ideal person be like? Someone who is smart but fun.

What are your goals in life? To be a good person.

Who do you think you've been matched up with? I honestly have no idea.

* * *

><p>~ Ron's test ~<p>

What is your full name? Ronald Bilius Weasley.

What is your favourite colour? Red or Orange.

What is your favourite class? I hate them all!

What is your biggest fear? Spiders, I much prefer Butterflies.

What makes you happy? My friends and food.

What don't you have that you wish you did? Common sense.

What means the most to you in life? (What are you most grateful for?) Not sure.

What would your ideal person be like? Someone who can eat.

What are your goals in life? Dunno.

Who do you think you've been matched up with? Hermione Granger

* * *

><p>~ Pansy's test ~<p>

What is your full name? Pansy Parkinson

What is your favourite colour? Red or Black because they are sexy colours.

What is your favourite class? I don't like any classes

What is your biggest fear? People hating on me, like seriously hating on me.

What makes you happy? People who don't hate me.

What don't you have that you wish you did? More friends.

What means the most to you in life? (What are you most grateful for?) The people that I have.

What would your ideal person be like? Someone manly.

What are your goals in life? To be liked and be wanted.

Who do you think you've been matched up with? Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p>~ Neville's test ~<p>

What is your full name? Neville Longbottom.

What is your favourite colour? Bright flower colours.

What is your favourite class? Herbology.

What is your biggest fear? Professor Snape.

What makes you happy? Being with people who don't insult or pick on me.

What don't you have that you wish you did? My parents having their sanity.

What means the most to you in life? (What are you most grateful for?) My Gran.

What would your ideal person be like? Someone who doesn't care what people think and likes to stand out.

What are your goals in life? To become a Herbology professor.

Who do you think you've been matched up with? I don't know.

* * *

><p>~ Luna's test ~<p>

What is your full name? Luna Lovegood

What is your favourite colour? Yellow because it's the colour of sunshine

What is your favourite class? All of them where the Nargles aren't.

What is your biggest fear? The Nargles

What makes you happy? Being accepted for who I am and not having to change.

What don't you have that you wish you did? My mother.

What means the most to you in life? (What are you most grateful for?)

What would your ideal person be like? Someone as carefree and fun like me.

What are your goals in life? I'm not sure yet, but I don't want the Nargles to ruin my life.

Who do you think you've been matched up with? I hope its Neville.

* * *

><p>~ Blaise's test ~<p>

What is your full name? Blaise Zabini

What is your favourite colour? I don't have one

What is your favourite class? Any class that has girls.

What is your biggest fear? Rejection.

What makes you happy? Acceptance.

What don't you have that you wish you did? A girlfriend.

What means the most to you in life? (What are you most grateful for?)

What would your ideal person be like? Someone girly, and pretty. (Shallow much?)

What are your goals in life?

Who do you think you've been matched up with? Some hot Gryffindor

* * *

><p>~ Ginny's test ~<p>

What is your full name? Ginevra Molly Weasley

What is your favourite colour? Purple or any colour

What is your favourite class? Charms.

What is your biggest fear? Being not paired up with Harry.

What makes you happy? My friends and Family.

What don't you have that you wish you did? A sister.

What means the most to you in life? (What are you most grateful for?) My friends and family.

What would your ideal person be like? The boy who lived would be nice.

What are your goals in life? To do my family proud.

Who do you think you've been matched up with? I hope its Harry Potter

* * *

><p>~ Draco's test ~<p>

What is your full name? Draco Lucius Malfoy

What is your favourite colour? Slytherin Green or purple because its regal

What is your favourite class? Potions because it's taught by Professor Snape and I am the best at it.

What is your biggest fear? Bringing shame to my family by failing at something.

What makes you happy? People who love me, being accepted and being good enough.

What don't you have that you wish you did? A proper family, who all love me.

What means the most to you in life? (What are you most grateful for?) People who love me and want me around. My mother's affection because I don't receive any from my father.

What would your ideal person be like? Someone smart who I can lavish in gifts, love and care for.

What are your goals in life? To become a professional Quidditch player.

Who do you think you've been matched up with? Probably Pansy Parkinson (not that I am happy about that.)

* * *

><p>~ Hermione's test ~<p>

What is your full name? Hermione Jean Granger

What is your favourite colour? Gryffindor Red or Plum Purple

What is your favourite class? I love them all!

What is your biggest fear? Failing, losing.

What makes you happy? My friends and my education.

What don't you have that you wish you did? Someone to love me.

What means the most to you in life? (What are you most grateful for?) My health.

What would your ideal person be like? Someone smart, who looks after me and is a true gentleman.

What are your goals in life? To be successful at whatever I do.

Who do you think you've been matched up with? Ron Weasley is most likely, but I don't know if I want to be matched up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Results

**The Announcement**

**Hi everyone, I know I just posted the first two chapters yesterday but I already know what's gonna happen so I thought I may as well make the waiting process shorter. Also, in the second one I left some of Blaise's test blank, this was meant to be like 'er I don't know... no comment' kinda answers, it was intentional not carelessness! I know this is a marriage law fic but I wanted to put some extra stuff in like games, like truth or dare sort of thing in one of the later chapters. I kinda just want to merge all of the Dramione stuff into one big epic fic! (I hope!) So please enjoy! xx**

**Diclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was buzzing. All of the 6th and 7th years were too nervous to eat. This was the day… the day that their fate would be sealed by revealing their partners for life. The Hall was mostly cleared now, all of the younger years had quickly left seeing as the older pupils were giving them death glares reading 'you better get lost or we'll have to wait even longer for our results.' Last night most of the students didn't even sleep after filling out their tests, they were too anxious.<p>

* * *

><p>~ What happened the night before (in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory) ~<p>

"I don't think I'll even get a wink of sleep tonight," Lavender stated whilst sighing.

"I don't think anyone will! Its too scary thinking that tomorrow defines our lives forever!" Hermione continued.

"We may as well stay up then, we can just talk I guess." Pavarti said. There was also a knock at the door, closely followed by the entrance of Ginny Weasley.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay in here for a bit? The girls in my room are making a fuss over tomorrow." Ginny asked.

"Well we're going to be talking about that too if you don't mind." Lavendar answered.

"It's fine, I'd rather listen to your chat then have to talk to the dimwits in my room." Ginny said which caused an eruption of laughter.

"So Ginny, who do you think you'll be paired with?" Hermione questioned.

"I dearly hope its Harry. If I get stuck with someone like Blaise then I might just cry."

"Yeah, there are four guys who I don't want to be paired with. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Malfoy." Hermione said bluntly.

"Imagine if us four get paired with those four Slytherins!" Pavarti joked.

"Oh you've jinxed it now Pavarti!" Lavender said while throwing a pillow at her friend's face.

"I think I'd rather go to Azkaban then be bound to Malfoy for eternity." Hermione said.

"Well we shall find out tomorrow!" Lavender said and after hours more of chatter, the girls fell asleep.

* * *

><p>~ Back in the Great Hall ~<p>

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Dumbledore finally rose from his seat. The idle gossiping was soon cut short and he started to make his speech.

"Well now students, the ministry and the teaching staff here have deliberated and managed to pair everyone up. We were very pleased that almost all of the couples abide with the house unity rules too which is rather delightful!" he said.

'Come on old man, just cut to the results already!' Draco impatiently thought.

"Now for the results, but before I do I need to add: some of the couples were compatible about 80% however, there were also some couples who matched each other almost perfectly! So I would like to call the couples in reverse order, the averagely compatible couples will come first." Dumbledore finished.

Everyone was becoming seemingly more nervous now, it was bad enough that they were going to be matched in front of the whole 6th and 7th year, but now they were also going to be told how compatible they were! It would be highly embarrassing if you got called near the beginning, so everyone was hoping their name and partner's name would come toward the end.

Dumbledore read out some names of random 6th years being paired together, then moved on the more important people. (I.e. these people next are the relevant people!)

"Vincent Crabbe and Pavarti Patil!" Sniggers were heard from the Gryffindor table.

"Gregory Goyle and Lavender Brown!" More sniggers were to be heard.

"Seamus Finnagan and Hannah Abbott!" Seamus and Hannah walked to the front blushing.

"Dean Thomas and Padma Patil" The sniggers dropped as these two had secretly been crushing on each other since fourth year.

"Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson!" Ron had this uneasy look spreading across his face and people couldn't work out whether it was due to being refered to as 'Ronald' like he was being scolded or because he was matched with the pug.

"Harry Potter and Cho Chang!" The look on Ginny's face dropped, it turned to an utter expression of despair, how could she not be matched with Harry?

"Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood!" Neville and Luna bounded happily to the front looking quite pleased at who they had been matched with.

"Blaise Zabini and Ginevra Weasley!" Not only was Harry, the love of her life matched with someone else, but Ginny was surely annoyed that she was to live the rest of her life with one of the womanizer Slytherins.

"And finally, this is our best matching pair, they almost scored 100% on the compatibility tests!" Dumbledore stated. Everyone looked at the tables to see who was left. Surely Dumbledore was mistaken, he had to be!

"So finally, we have Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" The whole room fell silent, everyone saw this coming as they were the only ones who hadn't been called up. However, Malfoy and Granger? Dumbledore must have gone off his rocker.

* * *

><p>Everyone went back to their seats without their partners, Dumbledore felt this was a good idea as everyone would be gossiping.<p>

"I think I might kill you Pavarti," Hermione spat.

"What I didn't do anything!" she whimpered back.

"You totally jinxed it! I hate you!" Ginny angrily said.

"Now I have to live with Goyle!" Lavender shouted.

"Hey! I still have to deal with Crabbe!" Pavarti bitterly responded.

"I have Zabini! Blaise Zabini!" Ginny yelled frustratedly.

"Hello? Is everyone aware that I have to live my life having the 'affectionate' nickname of 'Mudblood'?" Hermione angrily retorted, however their bitch session was cut short.

"SILENCE! Your gossiping time is over, please go to your towers to pack your things as you will be living with your partners now for the rest of the year(s)." and on that note Dumbledore and the other teachers fled before more panic could start.

~ End ~

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter shall be about the living arrangements. The review button is right there... :) xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Living Arrangements

**Hi there again! First of all I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I forgot to thank my amazing reviewers! Xx **

**WordsMeanEverything – Thank you! I hope you like where the story is heading and continue to read! Yeah I wanted to set the scene a bit more but don't worry because there will be more emotion and action soon! Xx **

**ErinCullen – Thank you! I'll try my best to update as quickly as possible, but I really enjoy writing so hopefully your waiting won't be too long! Xx **

**Jokester666 – Haha, yeah I agree. Either that or Ron would say 'someone with money' so they can buy him food! **

**ThePowerOfTheTree – Yeah I really enjoyed writing the tests! Blaise was meant to come off like arrogant kinda so I'm glad that you liked it! Xx **

**CraZYmiNDeD – Well what can I say? It isn't really a secret now is it? Lol, I'm glad that you liked it! Xx **

**animesrule9 – I can't really be bothered to change the minor errors to be honest! Yeah I can see that people are liking Blaise at the moment xx**

**Now on with the story, this chapter is about them all living together, enjoy, read and review please!**

**Disclaimer – I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter x**

* * *

><p>It was awkward. So awkward. Not only because people from each house were all walking together to their new living quarters. Not because it was Dumbledore directing them there and almost got lost. But because the couples were forced to hold hands to kick start their relationships. And was that an awkward task to achieve, poor Dumbledore when he was making that announcement. His popularity was slowly dropping after his last few announcements.<p>

* * *

><p>~ 10 minutes earlier ~<p>

After everyone had packed their things they were sent off to the living quarters so the students wouldn't have to carry them. So all of the students once again entered the Great Hall, worried about what was to come next. Dumbledore was already waiting for them and made no waste of time by jumping straight into his next announcement.

"Okay now students, I see that you have all packed your belongings. We shall make our way to where all of you will be staying. As I said, each couple is required to live together. Now we shall make our way there now, but I have a little erm… 'condition' that will have to be abided before we do so…" he started to trail off knowing that what he was to say next would not be favourable with everyone.

Confused and scared looks were being exchanged in the hall now. Everyone was pretty much thinking 'what the hell Dumbledore? As if not enough has happened already!'

"I want you to all do this, there are no exceptions. To start our new law, I want _all_ couples to _hold hands_ on the way down." After seeing more puzzled expressions he continued, "Yes that is correct, now all couples hold hands and we can make our way down." He finished and made his way out hoping that the linked couples would swiftly follow.

However everyone was in too much shock to really process any of this. So all of the couples awkwardly left the hall together… holding hands.

* * *

><p>~ With Harry and Cho ~<p>

"Is-it-okay-if-I-hold-your-hand-then-Cho?" Harry spluttered nervously.

"I'm sorry Harry? I didn't quite catch that?" Cho replied innocently. (I stole this dialogue bit from the Goblet of Fire when Harry tries to ask Cho to the ball because I thought it was hilarious!)

"Is it okay if I hold you hand?" he squeaked.

"Oh sure." She replied calmly and smiled at Harry, he smiled awkwardly back at her while she slipped her hand into his.

* * *

><p>~ With Ron and Pansy ~<p>

"Well come on then Ronald, get a move on!" Pansy shrieked.

"Come on what?" Ron asked dumfounded.

"Urgh idiot," she sighed, "We're supposed to hold hands you fool." And quickly took hold of his hand and wrapped it around her own.

"Oh that. Oh well um sorry…." He replied, Pansy simply ignored him and dragged him out of the hall.

* * *

><p>~ With Neville and Luna ~<p>

"Err, Luna…" Neville said quietly that it was almost a whisper.

"Yes Neville?" she asked with bright eyes.

"Err… well… umm… I ….. ahh… umm…." He stuttered, he was starting to get clammy hands now and Luna certainly wouldn't want to be holding those.

"Oh well I'm sure you can tell me later then Neville." She responded and grabbed his arm. She hugged his arm tightly while holding onto his hand.

"Uh yeah okay…" Neville could barely get his words out. He was feeling rather hot under the collar now that the girl of his dreams was clung onto his side. And he was feeling rather awkward that she could probably feel the blood pumping fast in his hands.

"Are you okay Neville? You look a bit startled," Luna said with a worried look swept across her face.

"I… err… I'm fine but umm… don't you find my hands clammy?" he almost shouted at her unintentionally.

"Not at all, I like the fact that you have warm hands, it means that you have a warm heart." She stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and smiled brightly at him which caused him to blush.

* * *

><p>~ With Ginny and Blaise ~<p>

"Blaise?" Ginny said whilst hitting him on the arm.

"Yes Ginevra?" he retorted.

"We need to hold hands."

"A little pushy there Weasley. Or should I say future Mrs Zabini?"

"Or how about you just hold my hand and shut up? I think that would be much better" she said sarcastically.

"Ooh aggressive. I do like aggressive women." He winked at her.

"Please just hold my hand before I barf at your failing seductive skills." She pleaded.

"Barf? More like beg?" he asked jokingly.

"This is going to be a long year." (Luna and Ginny are in the same year as everyone else by the way because it would have been more effort if they were in a different year.)

* * *

><p>~ With Draco and Hermione ~ (Thought I'd save the best till last!)<p>

"Mudblood." Malfoy spat.

"Arsehole." She retorted and smiled at herself at her good comeback.

"Hey! You can't jump on the insult line from 'Mudblood' all the way to 'Arsehole'!" he exclaimed.

"Insult line? Since when were there rules about how you can insult someone. Real smart there Malfoy."

"Well what can I say, I'm not just a pretty face," he winked back at her while holding his hand out.

"Merlin I hate Dumbledore right now." And she cautiously put her hand out too fill Draco's.

"Come on Granger, I don't bite!" he said and she accepted his hand, "Well not that hard anyways…"

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"Wow, not just a pretty face and a brain, I have a sense of humour now too!"

"I never even said that you had a pretty face!"

"But you were thinking it…" he smirked at her.

"Sure I was whatever stops the tears Malfoy."

Hermione's thoughts

'Wow, his hand is actually surprisingly warm. Not as cold as I thought it would be, because Luna goes on about people's hearts reflecting their hand temperature or something of the sort. However this must be a load of rubbish if Draco had warm hands. Oh Merlin! Now I'm referring to him by his first name? Since when were we on civilised terms! Well this is certainly going to be an interesting year. Well interesting next to the words repulsive and aggravating. I mean I have to share a room with the ferret! Merlin must really hate me.'

Draco's thoughts

'Hmm, the mudblood has soft hands. I thought they'd be ink soaked or rough and creepy-like. She said that she didn't think that I was handsome! How dare she! Oh well, tonight when I walk around the room topless I think she might just change her mind.' He thought while mentally winking to himself.

* * *

><p>~ Present Time ~<p>

"Ahh we are here now! There is a common room shared by 10 people, so five couples. The rooms all branch off from there, the names are on the doors, your trunks should be in there, you will share a bed and contact us if there are any problems!" But Dumbledore wasn't getting out of this one that easy.

"WHAT?" was the only thing voiced from the crowd.

"Do you just wanna repeat that last bit Dumbledore?" Ron asked aggressively.

"Yes, contact us if there are any problems."

"No I think Weasley was referring to that other bit." Malfoy said.

"Oh yes couples must sleep in the same bed, after all they are practically engaged couples and soon to be married! It really isn't that bad, now I must be off." And before anyone else could have a fit he walked hurriedly to his office leaving the students to their own devices.

Harry, Cho, Ron, Pansy, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Ginny, Draco and Hermione made their way to the common room. Hermione went straight to her designated room that she had to share with Draco. It was beautiful. It was a deep rich purple colour, with silver skirting boards and gold rimmed mahogany furniture. The bed was a huge Kings Size bed adorned with purple floral sheets, a dark green thrown with silver stitching imitating Holly leaves and red comforters with gold frilly tassles.

She looked over to the desk. It had books strewn all over it and two large chairs tucked neatly under it. But the most obvious thing about the desk was that it was heart shaped. And had some sort of thermometer running through the middle.

"What's that?" she heard a voice come from behind.

"I don't know to be honest…" she replied and swirled around to see Malfoy starting at her.

"Why don't we go ask the others then?" he added speedily because he had realised that Hermione knew he had been staring at her.

They made their way into the common room and saw the other four couples sat on the sofas.

"Does anyone here know what that weird thing is in the middle of the desk is?" Draco asked, clearly he wasn't wasting any time beating around the bush.

"Oh yeah, Luna and I actually got a note about it and were meant to inform you all about it," Neville answered shyly, "It's like a love-meter, if the couple argues it goes down, if the couple loves each other and is nice to one another it goes up. Simple as."

"That would make sense." Harry said.

"Well, Malfoy, looks like our meter won't be reaching sky limits anytime soon." Hermione said and left the common room to get a head start on her unpacking.

"See what I have to live with?" he joked in response, "Now come on guys, lets go play some Quidditch!" He enthused.

"Err, okay then…" Ron added, he was confused to why Malfoy was being so friendly.

"Why do you want to play Quidditch with us?" Harry questioned.

"Well seeing as us guys are gonna have to share a common room and stuff we may as well get along. And I need to play a good but of Quidditch with someone. Have you seen Blaise? _He's terrible_!" (I know it's a bit OOC but I need it for where the story is heading.)

"HEY! I am not that bad, mate! You are the one who sucks!"

"I'm the best seeker that Hogwarts has!" Harry shot Malfoy a death glare so he continued, "I mean, I'm the best on the _Slytherin_ team."

"Sure… well we may as well, let's go have a bit of fun!" Harry replied. So the boys made their way to their rooms to change but Malfoy was almost at his door when he noticed that Neville was still sat on one of the sofas alone as the girls had all left too.

"Are you not coming, Longbottom?" Malfoy asked and walked up to Neville.

"Oh um… well I can't play Quidditch… or fly…" Neville said, embarrassed.

"Oh… well I guess Harry and I can teach you." Malfoy responded, "I mean if you want to learn."

"I would like to learn how to play and fly, but no one has really offered…"

"Well its your lucky day then!" Malfoy added and with that him and Neville went to their rooms to change.

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter I'm gonna write about their little game so sit tight! I will probably post it tomorrow or the day after that, I hope you liked it though! Please Review! Xx <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Quidditch Game

**Hi there! I've read the reviews, thanks! I know Malfoy was a little out of character last time but it will all hopefully be explained in this chapter! And if you don't like OOC then you might not like the rest of this story but please enjoy this chapter anyway! Xx**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter x**

* * *

><p>Outside on the Quidditch Pitch<p>

"Come on then Longbottom!" Blaise yelled while walking with his broom towards Malfoy.

"Oh sorry, I'm coming." Neville replied apologetically.

"So now Longbottom, what do you know about Quidditch?" Malfoy asked.

"Err, I know that the seekers have to try and catch the snitch and the other players have to shoot balls through those hoops and stuff…"

"That's pretty much it. How come you know so much about Quidditch?" Blaise interrogated.

"Oh well I come to every Gryffindor game to watch Harry and Ron seeing as they are my best mates…."

"And how come you don't come and watch the Slytherins play?" Malfoy joked.

Neville became seemingly nervous at this comment and started to shift in his stance. "I umm… I umm…. Well like….-"

"Don't sweat it Longbottom, Malfoy was just kidding." Blaise said.

"Oh okay, well I hear you're quite a good seeker Malfoy," Neville said trying to start a civilised conversation.

"Ha, I am actually. Thanks Longbottom." Malfoy replied, he was genuinely being nice which confused Neville completely, "Where have Potter and Weasley gone?"

"I dunno, I'll go and get them then shall I?" But before Blaise and Malfoy could respond Neville had ran to the Gryffindor preparation room to avoid further questioning and awkwardness.

* * *

><p>~ In the Gryffindor preparation room ~<p>

"This is just plain weird," Ron said while putting on his Quidditch gear.

"What? You mean Malfoy being nice to us? Yeah it is really weird. Like the guy just randomly had a change of heart or something!" Harry joked.

"I mean, he offered to play Quidditch with us. WITH US!" Ron bellowed.

"I suspect something is up though, we should probably keep an eye out in case he tries to pull anything on us."

"Yep, anything is possible with Malfoy. He is a Slytherin after all, always cunning and deceptive."

Harry and Ron's discussion session was cut short when Neville burst into the room panting.

"You okay Nev?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah you look like you've just been chased by a dragon!" Ron teased but Harry slapped him on the arm to shut up.

"Close Ron, but no. I ran all the way from the pitch here but that's not the problem. The problem is that I am really freaked out. Blaise and Malfoy are being too nice to me. Its seriously creepy! Just yesterday they were teasing me in Potions and now they are all buddy-buddy with me! I mean what is that all about?" Neville exclaimed.

"Oh I thought it was something _serious_." Ron laughed and tied his laces.

"This _is_ serious. I don't get why they are being so… so… NICE!" Neville eagerly replied.

"Who knows? They might have changed for all we know, or they could be scheming…" Harry responded unsurely.

"Well I am not going to take my chances, I'm going to be extra careful. Now hurry up will you? They sent me to get you and I don't want any suspicious looks if you guys don't turn up soon!" Neville ordered and zoomed out of the room and into the pitch.

"Wow, Neville certainly seems jumpy." Ron said.

"Well, I guess Malfoy and Zabini make him cautious… now lets get out there before any more weird antics take place." Harry added and they left the room too.

* * *

><p>~ Back on the pitch ~<p>

"Ah Potter, Weasley. We thought you'd never show up." Malfoy exclaimed while smirking at them.

"Sorry, I had to suit up." Ron replied.

"Well let's play then shall we!" Blaise added and the game had begun.

It was a great game actually. Harry and Malfoy had successfully taught Neville how to fly and the basic rules of Quidditch. In fact, all of the boys were getting on famously and had barely noticed that hours had gone by.

* * *

><p>~ Four hours later in the common room ~<p>

"Harry! Ron! Where the hell where you? You were supposed to be here a few hours ago so I could help you with your essays as you begged me so eagerly." Hermione shouted furiously.

"What Granger, I don't get asked about my wherabouts too? Honestly wifey, I thought you'd be more concerned about me." Malfoy teased while smirking at her.

"What? First of all, don't ever call me wifey again or I will hex you. Secondly why would I care where you went? You aren't even on my list of concerns. And thirdly, where were you two?" Hermione said angrily, directing the last part to Harry and Ron.

"Well this suddenly got awkward, I'm going to my room…" Blaise added and left, swiftly followed by Neville going to his respective room.

"We were out playing Quidditch with the Neville, Blaise and Draco." Harry responded calmly while Draco was making his way to his room to get changed.

"Draco? Since when were you all on first name terms?" Hermione continued to question suspiciously.

Draco turned around at the sound of his name, "Oh Hermione dear, we are all friends now can't you accept it?" Draco said sweetly.

"Wait. Hold up. Is this some sort of joke? You guys disappear for four hours and come back like you're all best friends?"

"You know Draco isn't that bad, Hermione." Ron reassured.

"I seriously must be day dreaming. You guys don't get on. Wait no. That's an understatement. You guys _hate_ each other!"

"Not anymore, Harry, Ron, Neville, Blaise and I are all best friends now. Do you have a problem with that, wifey?"

"Urrrghhhh. I'm leaving before I get even more crept out."

"Okay then, _Hermione_." Draco said emphasizing her name. It sent chills up her spine when he voiced her name in his snake like tone.

"Don't call me Hermione." She commanded while turning back on her heel.

"But it's your name isn't it?" He continued, at this point Ron and Harry had left the room.

"Yes it is. However I do not give you permission to use it."

"What? So you want me to call you Mudblood then instead?" He smirked at her.

"Urgh fine, just call me Hermione then, ferret-face." And with that she stormed out of the room angrily.

* * *

><p>~ In the Malfoy's room ~<p>

Hermione was annoyed now. No not annoyed, more like totally pissed off.

"Malfoy must have done something to Neville, Ron and Harry, or else they wouldn't be on such good terms. Urgh he is just doing this to piss me off, what an ass!" she said aloud not realising who had just entered the room.

"What was that, Hermione? You want to see my ass? Never thought you'd be the one to have perverted thoughts. Hmm, how time changes people."

"Like you can talk, hypocrite." She muttered.

"Oh how very rude wifey. I thought you'd be a little nicer to your hubby." He teased.

"If you're just being nice to piss me off, then fine, you totally succeeded. But don't use my friends to piss me off, that's just a new level of jerkness even for you!"

"Hey! I am not that much of a jerk. And I would never sink to such levels of immaturity. Honestly Hermione, I thought you'd have better expectations of me."

"Expectations? Expectations? Are you actually serious? I had no expectations for you Malfoy because I knew that you were- no are an ass and always will be." Hearing this made Draco feel numb inside. The girl who he was going to wed hated him with a passion and didn't have the slightest of hopes of him actually being nice for a change.

"Wow Granger, I think you've outdone yourself this time." And he hurriedly made an exit wanting to just be alone. Oblivious to hurting Malfoy's feelings, Hermione continued her rant.

"Outdone myself? Outdone myself? You make it sound as if I am some stupid nitwit who doesn't know what they are talking about half the time!"

Quickly halting near the doorframe Draco quickly added, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant all of the previous times we had disputes, it was always empty insults. But this time… well what you just said was anything but empty."

Hermione was dumfounded. Malfoy had practically just admitted that his feelings were hurt by her harsh comments. Had he really changed?

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh slight cliff hanger there! Also, just wanted to add that Draco is genuinely changing to be a better person. This isn't that OOC because this is set when like his father is in Azkaban and he's all like depressed and shizz. So he's kinda fed up of playing baddie and is being nice for a change. So Hermione is totally confused because she hates him so much, however everyone but her can see that he has changed. Anyway there'll be more explaining in the next chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this one! Please Review! Xx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: The Persuasion

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I was working on my other fic, which I am using my free advertising here to promote. Please check it out! .net/s/7327239/1/Getting_Even_Granger_Style**

**So anyway, at the moment Hermione is totally miffed cuz Draco has changed but she thinks its all just an act to annoy her. And in the last chapter Hermione totally dissed him which is why he is kinda mopey. So I hope that clears things up, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything here xx**

* * *

><p>It was a normal morning once again. It was about 8 o'clock in the morning so the Great Hall was empty. Most of the students were just getting ready and making their way down. Hermione was currently in the room that she shared with Malfoy. It still made her shudder that she was forced to sleep in the same bed as him. But because of their dispute hours before, they barely let a word slip from their mouths anyway. Draco seemed quite offended last night, who knew that Hermione's words would cut him so deep?<p>

"Hey are you ready to go down?" Neville asked while entering the Malfoy room.

"I just need to get my cloak and I'll be there in a minute. Is Malfoy down there?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah he went down with Blaise, Ginny, Harry and Cho."

"Okay then, I'm coming."

"Wait, Hermione. I need to tell you something…" Neville said nervously. (Don't worry he isn't going to randomly confess his undying love for her or anything creepy like that.)

"Yeah go for it, Neville," she said calmly, as if it was nothing.

"Look, you know that Draco and I are friends now…"

"Yes unfortunately. You all made that aware when you came back from your little Quidditch match."

"Okay there is no nice way of saying this. But you really hurt his feelings last night." Neville exclaimed with a frightened look on his face. He didn't want Hermione to pounce on him for saying such things.

"Are you actually serious, Neville? What did he do to you guys? Put you under the Imperius Curse?" Hermione joked.

"That's not funny, Hermione. Look at first I was sceptical too. Like since when was a Malfoy nice to any of us? But he has really changed and he is actually quite a nice guy once you get to know him-"

"Nice guy? Are you actually serious? I thought this was a joke at first. Are we even talking about the same guy? He made fun of you for the past six years! How can you forgive him so easily?" she shouted.

"Hermione calm down. You were always the one telling us to give other people a chance, so I did. And it turns out that Draco is pretty decent. Why don't you just give him a chance?"

"When hell freezes over!"

"Come on, he isn't the same ferret twat as he was before. And I think you should apologize-"

"Apologize? For what?"

"Hermione you know full well what I'm talking about. The guy came in the common room this morning devastated that his future wife thought so low of him!"

"Re- really?" Hermione questioned sheepishly, she had never seen such a soft and sensitive side of Malfoy.

"Really," Neville reassured, "think about it okay? He seems pretty broken."

"Okay, well um thanks for telling me, Neville." Hermione smiled. So they both left for the Great Hall alongside Ron, Pansy and Luna.

* * *

><p>~ In the Great Hall ~<p>

Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table happily with Neville and Ron. She was thankful that the couples could have meals alongside their respective houses rather than with one another. It gave her some time away from Malfoy.

"Morning," Ginny and Harry simultaneously greeted.

"Hey," Hermione returned the greeting and starting pouring some pumpkin juice.

"I know its only early hours, but I just had to tell you something, Hermione." Harry said abruptly.

"Err okay. But if you are going to reprimand me and tell me how I should go over and apologize to that ferret then please spare your breath." Hermione bluntly responded.

"So I'm guessing that your little encounter with Neville this morning didn't go too well then." Ginny laughed.

"What? How do you know about that?"

"Hermione our whole dorm of people knows about that. Everyone was up this morning talking about it."

Hermione was confused now, since when did everyone wake up so much earlier than she did?

"But I always wake up the earliest…" Hermione murmured.

"Not today you didn't, and plus you stayed in your room this morning while most of us were either in the common room. Or our partner was in the common room to tell us about what had happened." Ginny confirmed.

"Oh. Well what did happen then?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"Well basically, Draco came into the common room this morning looking for his tie pin and he was so pale. The man looked like he was going to collapse, as white as a ghost he was! I swear he was so pale like chalk-"

"Okay Harry, I get it. He was pale."

"So naturally, us being caring and concerned," Harry smiled sarcastically, "asked him what was wrong. So he told us about your little lover's tiff-"

"Lovers tiff? Harry James Potter you have seriously lost your marbles."

"Would you let me finish woman?" Harry started to raise his voice so Hermione nodded, "so he was really upset by the things that you said to him. He was like…" Harry leaned in closer to whisper the last part, "he was almost to tears, I think you should apologize to him, Hermione."

"I agree." Neville input, quickly averting his eyes so Hermione wouldn't send a killer look in his direction.

"What are you guys even talking about?" Ron asked idiotically. He has been too busy shovelling food into his mouth that he hadn't noticed the conversation taking place.

"You are such a moron sometimes, I can't believe you're my brother Ron. They are talking about the shenanigans this morning." Ginny said so matter of factly.

"Oh that. Yeah you should apologize, Hermione. Draco was a nasty sight this morning. Like his skin was so white it was almost translucent-"

"Oh my Merlin. I know that he was pale for goodness sake!"

"Calm down, you're attracting attention to yourself, Hermione." Seamus whispered down the table.

"So just be a good sport then and just apologize!" Ginny exclaimed as if it was the simplest task.

"I don't even understand why you're all ganging up on me! All _Draco_ has done in the past years was to humiliate and annoy the hell out of us and now all of a sudden you're acting like best friends. Seriously? Like what is that all about? And cut the whole 'he's changed for the better' crap because I know it isn't true. Now if you excuse me, I'll be heading off to the library and I'll see you later." Hermione growled furiously, she seriously felt like her friends were siding with the competition over her.

* * *

><p>~ In the library ~<p>

Hermione was scribbling away so angrily at her parchment that she hadn't noticed Luna dreamily drift over to her desk and take the seat opposite from her.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Luna said slowly.

"Oh. Hi Luna, yes I am fine thank you." She spat back, she was not in the mood for a conversation right now even if it was with the girl who couldn't hurt a fly.

"I was in the Great Hall a minute ago. You put on err- quite a show." Luna finished.

"Thanks for noticing," Hermione wasn't even looking up from her parchment.

"Look, I know everyone is probably saying this to you. And I don't want you to hate me either. But seriously, Draco has changed. Just this morning he was pouring his heart out to Neville and me in the middle of the common room! He didn't even make any mean comments about me, or call me Loony."

"Luna if you're just here to tell me the same stuff as everyone else then you're simply wasting your time." Hermione finally looked up.

"Come on, Hermione. When was the last time that he called you a Mudblood?" Luna pondered, knowing the answer already.

"Well… the last time was before we got to the dorms. After that he… he wanted to call me Hermione…." She trailed off knowing that Luna had raised such a clever point that was quite hard to beat.

"Exactly. Now if he was the same jerk, he wouldn't have insited on such things. Well I best be off now. But I still think that you should apologize. How do you expect the rest of your marriage to turn out if you can't even accept him?" Luna said and walked off dreamily.

Luna was good; she was the first person to finally give Hermione some actual information to base her 'apology' onto. Hermione sighed and walked to class. It was charms with the Slytherins again. Woop de doo…

* * *

><p>~ In charms class ~<p>

Professor Flitwick was walking onto his little platform while making his big announcement. Everyone knew he was just going to assign seats, never the less they were still anxious.

"Okay now students, settle down. I'm just going to assign the partners. They do not comply with the marriage law though, I thought I'd give you a break!" he smiled brightly and started to call out the pairs. "So Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley and Mr Longbottom, Mr Malfoy and Miss Parkinson, {some more names were called….} Miss Lovegood with Miss Chang and finally Mr Zabini and Miss Granger."

The students took their seats, most of them were thrilled to be with someone of their own house. Flitwick probably did that on purpose. Except Hermione of course who was with Zabini. It could be worse though, she could be with Malfoy.

"Granger, fancy you and me being partnered up! What are the chances?" Blaise joked, although Hermione was in no such mood.

"Yay, what are the chances." She sourly replied.

"Have a nice breakfast then I see," he teased.

"Sod off, Zabini. I'm seriously _not_ in the mood."

"You're no fun. Although I bet Draco would beg to differ…" he started. Hermione knew she wouldn't get through this lesson without Malfoy's wingman interrogating her.

"Oh not you too," Hermione sighed.

"Come on. Please just apologize to him. He's being all mopey and sad and depressed and annoying and-"

"Pale?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, how'd you know? The man was so pale this morning, like he'd just been bleached or something…" Hermione knew the pale comment was due to come up in the talk.

"Whatever. I don't think so though…"

"Come on! Please? I can't bear to see my _best friend_ suffer so badly."

"I'll think about it then." Hermione finished and the lesson continued silently.

* * *

><p>~ In between the next class ~<p>

Hermione was looking down to avoid any eye contact with more people talking to her. She was walking at quite a brisk pace too and so collided with someone.

"Granger, just the person I needed to see." Pansy said.

"What notes do you want to steal now, Parkinson?" Hermione asked hurriedly.

"Actually I'm not here about notes. I just wanted to ask a favour of you..."

"Which is to apologize to Malfoy then I'm guessing?"

"You read my mind! So you'll do it?" Pansy continued.

"Errm.. NO."

"I know we aren't exactly the best of friends. But I seriously need you to do this. I've never seen Draco so fragile. Like I've known him for ages and not once has he ever been affected by petty insults. However this time, I find it essential that you apologize."

"It isn't futile, not like the whole world will crumble if I don't."

"Just think about it. I don't want to have to wake up every morning with some phantom floating about the common room. Like seriously, you should have seen how pale he was-"

"Yes I know he was very pale. Now I need to get to class." Hermione said and stormed off.

* * *

><p>~ After all classes in the Malfoy Room ~<p>

Hermione was studying, she was searching through all of the books strewn on the table when suddenly she saw the love meter.

It was fairly low, with a dead black glow. It wasn't as red as it was the day before. It almost depressened Hermione that her love meter was falling so quickly. Maybe she should just apologize to Malfoy... Hermione was staring at the meter so intently, when suddenly Cho entered the room.

"Oh sorry. Have I interrupted something?" Cho apologized.

"Not at all, Cho. Please do come in." Hermione ushered for Cho to sit down and shoved the books to cover the meter.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your Charms textbook. I think Harry took mine or something."

"Of course, let me get it for you." Hermione fumbled at the bookcase looking for it.

Cho sat there awkwardly then suddenly had an outburst, "Draco is real upset by the way."

"I never would have noticed. Just about everyone is demanding for me to apologize to him."

"I don't want to be a broken record, but just think about it okay? Thanks for this though." Cho said while pointing to the book Hermione had handed her and swiftly left the room.

* * *

><p>Hours later Hermione was just sprawled on the bed. She was tired of working so decided on a break. However more thinking was involved now then when she was studying. She had so much to mull over. Everyone had to be wrong, Malfoy can't have changed. But considering the other eight members of their dorm were persistent on her apologizing, they couldn't all be wrong surely?<p>

The door being pushed open interrupted her thoughts. And the person entering was the exact person she needed to see.

"Malfoy." Hermione whispered.

"Yes, Hermione?" he replied just as quietly.

"We need to talk..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh slight cliffy there! Don't worry the next part will reveal all! I hope you liked the fact that I made the effort to include all other eight members. I thought it really re-inforced the fact that Malfoy had really changed. BECAUSE HE HAD WOOP GO MALFOY! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I know its quite long, so I hope I didn't bore you or waste your time! PLEASE REVIEW :) XXXX<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The Confession

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews and story alerts! In total now I have received 60 reviews. Let's aim for 80 yeah? Kidding, I'm just happy that people are reading my stories. But a few more reviews wouldn't hurt… xx **

**On with the story, so I was a little disappointed that not many people commented on my running joke about Draco being pale, never the less I'm sure you noticed it but forgot to put it in the review. And I know people are out of character, mainly Harry I think, but its either I write them like that so they fit the plot. Or I write them totally in character and the story will be all higgldy piggldy and not flow. So enjoy the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer – Harry Potter isn't mine xx**

* * *

><p>~ Last time ~<p>

Hours later Hermione was just sprawled on the bed. She was tired of working so decided on a break. However more thinking was involved now then when she was studying. She had so much to mull over. Everyone had to be wrong, Malfoy can't have changed. But considering the other eight members of their dorm were persistent on her apologizing, they couldn't all be wrong surely?

The door being pushed open interrupted her thoughts. And the person entering was the exact person she needed to see.

"Malfoy." Hermione whispered.

"Yes, Hermione?" he replied just as quietly.

"We need to talk..."

* * *

><p>~ Present time ~<p>

"About?" Draco inquired.

"I'm not sure if you are aware, but everyone has been irritating me today, demanding for me to apologize to you." Hermione spluttered.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that."

"Well I guess I have to apologize to you to get everyone off my back-"

"Aw, wifey, I thought you'd be a little less reluctant when apologizing to me." Draco teased.

"See! I don't get it! You still tease me when we're in private but when people are around you act all sad and lowly to pit them all against me!"

"That's not how it is at all, Hermione." He said while walking closer to her which caused her to start to back into the wall.

"I only tease you in private, because that's my way of showing affection." He breathed down on her while caging her to the wall using his arms.

Hermione was too hot under the collar now. She was pinned to the wall by Draco Malfoy who just confessed that he only annoyed the hell of her to show that he by some miracle, he fancied her?

"I um… Well sorry anyway. I best be off then." Hermione replied flustered and slipped under Draco so she could exit the room swiftly. Draco was just puzzled, at the fact that Hermione left so eagerly and at the fact that he had a sudden urge to kiss her while they were intimate.

* * *

><p>~ In the common room ~<p>

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" Ginny asked. Hermione had literally stormed into the room and knocked over anything blocking her path.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm just peachy." She replied sarcastically and sat down opposite Ginny, hugging her knees.

"You sure don't _look_ peachy. Had another bout with Draco?"

"What? What brought you to that conclusion, Ginevra?" Hermione said defensively. Ginny just responded with an unimpressed look that read, 'its so obvious.'

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah it really is. So what happened then? You're going to have to tell me eventually." Ginny said and placed her book onto the nearby end table.

"Well, Malfoy came into the room and it was erm… awkward to say the least. And then um, well I apologized to him and…"

"And?"

"He pushed me into a corner, and it was really intimate and…"

"You had the urge to kiss him?"

"Yes," Hermione responded, not really aware of what she had just said. "Wait no! That's not what I meant!" she quickly justified.

"Come on, Hermione. We've been friends for ages, so I think I can tell when you're lying." Ginny replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," Hermione answered defeated, "look, just don't tell anyone."

"Of course not. I won't tell ANYONE that you are SECRETLY PINING FOR DRACO!" Ginny said and yelled out some of it; which caused most of the other people to run out of their rooms worriedly.

"What happened?" Blaise yelled while shooting out of his room.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry also shouted, and he and Cho hurried out of their room too.

"Bloody hell, what's going on?" Ron screeched and pushed his door open so aggressively the hinges squeaked.

"Seriously, if you guys are planning some weird attack can you at least do it while I'm not in the bathroom." Pansy ordered with a disgruntled look on her face while she was fixing her robes. Neville and Luna came out of their room too startled. Everyone just stared at Ginny waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Sorry about the yelling. I just wanted to bring your attention to something." Ginny smiled wickedly and looked at Hermione. No one had noticed that Draco was quietly making his way into the common room either, as they were all facing the opposite direction. Except Hermione of course, who could see him peeking out of the door.

"Ginny, don't." Hermione tried to alert her friend. She could see Draco now in full view, yet everyone else was oblivious to his presence.

"Oh fine then," Ginny sulked, "I won't tell them that you are secretly crushing on the Slytherin Prince himself." Ginny continued to grin evilly.

"Ginny! How could you!" Hermione screamed, tears already pouring. She felt totally humiliated now, and ran past Malfoy and into her room crying. Everyone's eyes followed her running and then realised why she was so upset.

"Oh um, Draco. I didn't err see you there." Ginny blushed ashamed.

"I thought you didn't, or else confession time would have ended already." Draco said and followed Hermione into their room. He slammed the door hard, everyone else in the room just shifted about awkwardly.

* * *

><p>~ In the Malfoy room ~<p>

Hermione was curled up on the bed with a box of tissues in her hands. She felt so embarrassed that her whole dorm knew her secret, and Malfoy was there too. Could this get any worse for her?

"Hermione?" Draco questioned quietly, he didn't want to startle her.

"Leave me alone!" she sobbed, he was clearly the last person that she wanted to see.

"Come on, you look like you could use a friend right now." He tried to reassure and moved slightly closer to her.

"I could, so why are you here then?" she spat, "No snide remarks Malfoy? Going soft are we?"

"No, because making anymore snide remarks will obviously not help this situation. But this will." He replied and sat down beside her. He draped his arm around her shoulder and forced her closer to him, so that she was inclined to rest her head on his shoulder. However Hermione didn't budge.

"I wouldn't pick your shoulder to cry on even if it was the last thing on earth."

"Now, now wifey. I don't bite honestly." And he pushed her head onto his shoulder.

Hermione stopped crying now. Having her shoulder lovingly rubbed by Malfoy and her head resting on his shoulder felt too weird. Not bad weird. Just _weird_ weird.

"Feeling better now?" he asked.

"Erm, a little." She tried to smile at him.

"Well let's get you washed up then." Malfoy continued and proceeded to the bathroom. He returned with a damp washcloth in hand and started to clean her face.

Hermione was definitely confused now. She just stared at him, unsure of what to do.

"There, all better. Now you look even more beautiful." He complimented in an effort to cheer her up. Hermione just looked awkwardly to the floor.

"Oh wait, I missed a spot." Malfoy said and lifted her chin up so it was level with his own. He raised the washcloth then just grinned. Instead of washing her face, he simply threw the cloth onto the floor and kissed her.

Now Hermione was not confused. More like totally shocked. At first when he kissed her she just sat there like a lost goldfish. However he wrapped his hands around her waist and drew her even closer to him so they were practically stuck together. Hermione didn't know why, but she enjoyed his kiss, his touch. Hermione didn't know how, but she was actually kissing him back. She wrapped her hands around his neck and continued to kiss him. Draco deepened the kiss even further and ran his hands through her wild hair.

Draco started to kiss her neck, plant small sweet kisses there, sometimes even bite her skin ever so slightly. At this break of lips, Hermione pulled away and jumped off the bed.

"Wait, why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I thought I made it pretty obvious." Draco answered sarcastically and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well no not really…" Hermione trailed off unsurely.

"Oh, well _I_ thought it was obvious." Draco answered and moved closer to her. Hermione tried to back away but just found herself moving closer towards the wall.

"No not really." She said scared because he was inches away from her and she was nearing the hard walls.

"Oh," he whispered then pushed her against the wall while pressing himself against her, "well I have a crush on you of course." He continued to whisper directly into her ear so that his hair brushed against her cheek.

Hermione was blushing tremendously now. She was so close to him and he had just admitted his 'undying' love for her.

"Don't let this be like last time," he said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"I mean, last time I had you caged to the wall you rejected me. Don't let it happen this time." He winked at her and crashed his lips to hers once more.

Hermione knew that Draco obviously liked her, and she obviously liked him. So the real question was: how come they had never done anything about it until now?

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>Woop, some Dramione action at last! I hope you don't think that Ginny was being a bitch by the way. Because actually it was a good thing that she said what she did, otherwise there would have been no Dramione action. Anyway, Draco loves Hermione, Hermione loves Draco. We're sorted now, right? WELL WRONG! Some more twists and turns coming up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**And also, please check out my profile, I have a really hot Tom Felton trailer of his new movie 'From The Rough' on there. AND (you lucky ducks) there is a poll on there so you can vote for which of my stories you prefer. PLEASE VOTE! THANKS AGAIN :) XXXX (DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Second Announcement

**Heya people of Fanfiction! Thank you for all of your reviews, in total I hit 75 I was like WOWZAS! (One of my mad friends has an obsession with saying that so I thought I'd mention it.) I also just wanted to say that this story will be quite long, so hopefully you don't lose interest of anything.**

**I wanted to put in some classic Dramione stuff, like maybe a little game of Truth or dare thrown in there or something. So it might be a mish-mash of all things great and Dramione! Anyway, please enjoy, read and review :) xxxx**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter :( xxxx**

* * *

><p>~ In the common room ~<p>

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Cho asked hesitantly.

"Either, killing each other or snogging wanna bet?" Blaise joked.

Neville put his hand to his ear and continued, "Well seeing as it is fairly silent, they are probably snogging."

"As much as I'd love to stand here and chat all day, I was in the bathroom before I was interrupted. So I'll be off then." Pansy dismissed and strutted back to the Weasley Room.

"I think you actually achieved something productive there, Ginny." Ron said and patted his sister on the back.

"What can I say? I know Hermione well enough to realise she's been crushing on Draco." She replied.

"She has?" Luna input, actually speaking up from her usual dreamy and low voice.

"Really? Then how come all of us failed to see this?" Harry questioned.

"Because you obviously missed the signs," Ginny replied with a 'duh' look on her face.

"There are _signs_?" Blaise queried.

"Since when?" Neville added.

"Its so obvious! She is just in denial at the moment," Ginny responded.

"I guess, denial _is_ the first stage," Cho continued calmly.

"But? How do you guys see this stuff?" Blaise exclaimed.

"I guess it was a little obvious. But I wasn't really looking to be honest... I was looking more for the Wrackspurts..." Luna added.

"Wait, wait. So you mean this whole time. Hermione failed to accept Draco because, because she had a crush on him?" Harry asked.

"I think that is what they mean..." Neville trailed off.

"Oh never mind, you guys are useless," Ginny tutted and walked to the Zabini room, while Cho and Luna left for their respective rooms.

"They think _we_ are hard to understand? _They_ are harder to understand!" Blaise said frustratedly but not too loudly as he didn't want them to hear.

"Oh well, that's life for you," Harry added defeatedly.

* * *

><p>~ Back in the Malfoy room ~<p>

"You know, Hermione, you're actually a good kisser." Draco said while Hermione was perched on his knee, hands intertwined.

"Why thank you, Draco." Hermione replied, "But come on, enough kissing, I need to finish my essay." Draco pouted and released his grip from Hermione so that she could get off the bed.

"Hey look!" Hermione exclaimed when she was leaning over the table.

"Yes?" Draco asked; he was bored of the conversation already.

"Our meter has gone up!"

"Really?" the interest in his voice was starting to come through.

"Yeah, quite a substantial amount too," Hermione smiled.

She was right, their meter was now a bright glowing red, the liquid inside was almost touching the tip of the top. It wasn't called a love meter for nothing.

* * *

><p>~ In the Great Hall the next morning~<p>

"Students, I have an announcement," Dumbledore declared, "there is going to be a grand ball next Friday. That is all."

"Rather brief, isn't it?" Ron exclaimed.

"I guess there isn't much explaining to do though, it is just a ball." Ginny said.

"Exactly, now come on. We should get to class." Hermione said swiftly and dragged them out of the great hall.

~ In Potions class ~

"Why hello, wifey," Draco greeted and kissed Hermione lightly on the cheek. He sat down next to her, as the couples were required to be partners in all classes.

"You know, I'd be much nicer to you if you gave up that incessant nickname."

"Aww but, wifey…" Hermione shot him a glare and he instantly recoiled, "Fine then, I won't… wifey."

"You said that you wouldn't call me that! It's really annoying you know!"

"Okay, I just had to get it out of my system, wifey." He joked.

"Draco…" she snarled.

"Okay, fine, _now _it's out of my system."

"Good and it better stay that way." She asserted.

* * *

><p>~ Later on in that class ~<p>

"So then, Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?" Draco asked.

"No," she replied.

"Why not? I'm practically your boyfriend!" he shouted.

"Keep your voice down! And because I don't want to go with my 'boyfriend'."

"Why?" he exclaimed loudly.

"Because, I want to go with my fiancé," she turned to him and smiled cheekily.

"Oh, well I guess that's understandable." Draco replied and kissed her on the lips before continuing with their potion.

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>This is so short! I'm sorry! It's just because I was having huge writers block. The next few chapters are about the ball, so hopefully they will be more exciting. This was just a bridge really; I hope you liked the fluffy ending to the chapter. Also, I'm going back to school on Wednesday meaning that I might not be able to post another chapter till the end of the week. So sit tight!<strong>

**Also, please could SOMEONE vote on my poll?It looks so lonely because no one has touched it! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :D XXX**


	9. Chapter 9: The Arrival

**Hey, its chapter nine already! WOOP WOOP! Also, the posts will become less frequent for both of my stories cuz its school and all. SORRY! Yeah and I apologize for the lack of updates too. Don't worry, I haven't disappeared off the face of the earth or anything drastic **

**Well you guessed it, it's the ball! Because tbh I'm not going to beat around the bush. (The last chapter was already a filler, we need some juicy romance now!) **

**Thanks to everyone who voted on my poll by the way! It's greatly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me xx**

* * *

><p>The hall was stunning. The whole ambience of the place was exactly like the Yule Ball except in an autumn style. The large windowsills had brown and gold pieces of cloth folded expertly around them. What appeared to be leaves were strewn across the floor. The ceiling had an array of wooden chandeliers that had small flinches flying around them. The candles on the tables were a deep burgundy, their flames flickering slightly in the light.<p>

But the beauty of the room was not anything in comparison to the beauty of the young ladies standing inside.

Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron and Neville were all sitting at a large table in the hall aimlessly. Draco and Blaise seemed to be having a rather boring conversation about the upcoming Quidditch match. Harry and Ron were having a grand time watching the birds fly around. And poor Neville was just sat there shaking, probably nervous about the concept of Luna being his date tonight.

But all of this empty chit chat was soon cut short when they saw the arrival of five very beautiful young ladies.

* * *

><p>~ With Harry and Cho ~<p>

Cho walked directly towards Harry, she was wearing a silver dress, much like her Yule Ball dress. Except it was sleeveless, and she had lacy gloves on instead. She had her hair coiled into a bun accessorized with chopsticks.

"Wow, Cho. You look great!" Harry enthused. He held his hand out to her and they made their way over to the refreshment table to get acquainted with other people.

* * *

><p>~ With Ron and Pansy ~<p>

Next was Pansy. She glided down the stairs in her 'Little Black Dress' literally. Her dark hair falling loosely on her shoulders revealing a small heart pendant draped around her neck to match perfectly with her red court heels and red rose attached to her left wrist.

"Pansy! Is that you?" Ron was shocked, totally shocked.

"Yes it is, Ronald." She smiled.

"I… But… You look so… soo…"

"Hot?" Blaise input.

"Well obviously yes! But I meant, you look quite… um… Gryffindor."

"I did it to match, silly." Pansy said and pointed from her red accessories to Ron's head. He nodded and he too escorted her over to talk to some other people.

* * *

><p>~ With Neville and Luna ~<p>

"Luna… You look…." Neville rambled, he was shifting awkwardly and intertwining his hands and running them through his hair nervously.

"Spit it out, Longbottom!" Blaise encouraged.

"You look beautiful," he said in one breath, gasping after doing so as he thought he might have insulted Luna by accident.

"Thank you, Neville. That is very kind of you," she smiled warmly. She stared down at her hands, hoping Neville would get the hint and escort her to the drinks table.

Neville was too in awe to do so; Luna was wearing a lovely floaty dress made of layers of orange satin. She had her glossy waves of blonde fibres twirled around her face and many colourful pieces of jewellery to complete her look. She was waiting patiently for Neville to make a move.

"Go on then, take her to talk to those people over there," Blaise encouraged again, pointing to a group of mixed Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students.

Neville shakily took Luna's hand while blushing the whole while.

"Oh your hands are nice and warm again," Luna smiled brightly at him while they made their way to the other people.

* * *

><p>~ With Ginny and Blaise ~<p>

"Holy shit, Ginny!" Blaise shouted.

"I'll take that as a compliment then," Ginny retorted.

"Who knew a Weasley could look so hot!"

"What can I say? I do try," she teased.

Blaise took Ginny's hand that was enveloped in a light blue glove, that co-ordinated perfectly with her midnight blue dress. It was asymmetric so fell off one shoulder elegantly and fell gracefully at her knees. She also had pale blue heeled court shoes with small sapphires glinting on the front peep toe. With her hair cascading gently down her shoulders, she was quite a sight too.

* * *

><p>~ DRUM ROLL….. It's Draco and Hermione ~<p>

Hermione was standing there shyly, too taken aback at the men's reactions of her friends. She was too becoming nervous now. A tsunami of paranoia swept over her, what if Draco was just disappointed at how awful she had looked?

"Hermione, words cannot describe how you look." He phrased romantically, bringing her gloveless hand up into his and kissed it gently.

"Do I look that bad?" she questioned embarrassed.

"Quite the opposite, you look breath-takingly beautiful." He replied and smiled at her.

"Oh… well thank you." She replied nervously.

"Why are you so nervous? Have I done something wrong?"

"No not at all, I'm just a bit um…"

"Come on, _wifey_. Loosen up," he teased.

"_Don't_ call me wifey." She commanded.

"Now _there's_ my Hermione. Come on; let's get a drink, wifey." He joked and took her hand into his own. He guided them over to the refreshments table to meet everyone. Along the way Draco was becoming jealous, because all of the male population was checking out _his_ date.

And who could blame them? Hermione looked like an angel in her short and white dress. It puffed out at the bottom, making her look like a Goddess sitting on a cloud. Her milky skin was complimented beautifully by her hair parted to one side with purple clips tousled in it. And her purple heels matched perfectly with the satin ribbon laced around her waist. She looked _perfect_.

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, everyone is at the ball now! I wanted to post this first so that you guys would have something to read while I work on the actual ball. Like the dancing and all that shizz. So anyway, I hope you liked my descriptions of everyone, even though they probably suck. But anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**And don't forget to visit my profile! There is a poll there that I would love people to vote on. AND a really hot Tom Felton trailer too, (which I insist that ANY Felton fan watch.)**

**REVIEW :D XXXXX**


	10. Chapter 10: The Ball

**Hey people of fanfiction! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I appreciate it greatly! Now this is the dance part of the ball, mainly dramione but I'll try to add in a bit of the other 4 couples too.**

**Sorry that I have to post every weekend now, school is pretty hectic with all of this YOU'RE GOING GCSE NOW, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SETTING THE EXAMPLE, and GET YOUR ARSE OFF THAT PHONE AND DO YOUR MATHS HOMEWORK! And yeah, you know how it goes. And we had general knowledge tournament last week, and I can't spell ALCOHOL properly. Like seriously, I thought my spelling skills would be at least half decent!**

**Also just wondering if anyone has heard about the book called Purple Hibiscus? Its our GCSE class reader and I have to read it in 2 weeks. 2 WEEKS! So not a happy bunny, but its an okay book. Check it out if you come across it, (it can be boring at times and the plot doesn't come in till like 200 pages out of 300 and the main character is a total bitch but ya know, each to their own!)**

**Okay, now to spice things up a little. I'm running a competition woop! (This is the part where everyone jumps up and down in anticipation.) So because this is the dance part, I'm gonna include lyrics from 2 different songs. All you have to do is be the first reviewer to guess both songs (so title and artist) and then I will write a one shot for you!**

**So basically, **

**I will include the 2 songs, probably a few verses from each one.**

**The first reviewer to guess the title and artist for each song gets a prize (of sorts)**

**I will write a one shot for that person. So they can give me ANY prompt and ANY Harry Potter pairing. (No slash or smut though, I must stress.)**

**In the next chapter of this fic I will announce the winner and then some time soon they can tell me the prompt and pairing. **

**Got it? And if you use lyric searchers, fair enough but that's cheating to be fair. And it might not be as good as my Dramione fics because I'm not used to other pairings but I'll give it a go! (Unless the person wants me to write a dramione fic then I'm not complaining ;))**

**Okay on with the fic, song lyrics will be in italics btw.**

**ENJOY. READ. REVIEW. XXXXX**

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter does not belong to me xx**

* * *

><p>~ Last time ~<p>

"Come on, _wifey_. Loosen up," he teased.

"_Don't_ call me wifey." She commanded.

"Now _there's_ my Hermione. Come on; let's get a drink, wifey." He joked and took her hand into his own. He guided them over to the refreshments table to meet everyone. Along the way Draco was becoming jealous, because all of the male population was checking out _his_ date.

And who could blame them? Hermione looked like an angel in her short and white dress. It puffed out at the bottom, making her look like a Goddess sitting on a cloud. Her milky skin was complimented beautifully by her hair parted to one side with purple clips tousled in it. And her purple heels matched perfectly with the satin ribbon laced around her waist. She looked _perfect_.

* * *

><p>~ In the great hall, present ~<p>

"Do you want to dance, wifey?" Draco asked 'sincerely.'

"Only if you stop calling me that," she said sternly.

"Fine then, love." He replied sweetly and a smile started to tug at her lips while he guided her over to the oak polished floor.

"Oh I love this song, but you probably won't know who it is by-"

"You're right, I don't know who it is by. But I love it all the same because you love it." He replied and brought her closer to him.

_Let's dance in style, _

_Let's dance for a while, _

_Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies, _

_Hoping for the best but expecting the worst, _

_Are you gonna drop the bomb or not? _

_Let us die young or let us live forever, _

_We don't have the power but we never say never, _

_Sitting in a sandpit, _

_Life is a short trip, _

_The music's for the sad man. _

(Song number 1 down.)

Hermione and Draco made their way over to their table, Neville and Luna were sat down talking and holding hands. While Harry, Cho, Ron and Pansy were stood in the corner of the room where they were taking their 'magical' pictures. Ginny and Blaise were giggling together near to the massive punch bowl, sat on an ice pedestal at the side of the room.

"Why don't you guys go and dance?" Draco asked and pulled out the chair for Hermione to sit.

"Yeah, it is so nice on the dancefloor. Everything is so… magical." Hermione continued while Draco sat down also.

"Well ya knoow, I'm not a very good dancer…" Neville replied, his Yorkshireness shining through.

"Come on, Neville. Let's go and have some fun!" Luna exclaimed and dragged Neville onto the dancefloor.

"What are the chances that he's getting laid tonight?" Draco joked.

"Draco!" Hermione said and slapped him on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for? I made a perfectly reasonable statement!" Draco yelled.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about?" Blaise asked. He and Ginny sat down beside them at the table.

"All I said was that Longbottom is gonna get some action tonight and Hermione had a huge go at me!"

"Draco, that's disgusting." Ginny said.

"Thank you, Ginny. At least someone agrees with me." Hermione said and waved her hands in the air.

"Wheyy! Get Nev!" Blaise cheered.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom. Coming with Hermione?"

"Sure, Ginny. Anything to get away from these two." And with that, the two girls left.

"Wait a go man!" Blaise yelled at Draco and then punched him on the arm in a child like fashion.

"Hey! One, you said 'Wheyy! Get Nev!' and second, why is everyone hitting me?" Draco also shouted and rubbed his arm.

* * *

><p>~ Later on at the dance ~<p>

"Hey Hermione, having a good time?" Pansy inquired as she clung onto Ron's arm.

"Yeah the best…" she replied bitterly.

"Well Draco is looking for you. Honestly, he's wandering back and forth in the courtyard. The man is nothing without you." She said, laughing at the last part before her and Ron departed swiftly.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered. She was wandering in the courtyard aimlessly, searching for Draco.

The sky was dark now, almost a dark navy blue sheet that was draping over them. It looked so beautiful with a few stars twinkling randomly. Hermione spotted Draco sat underneath a tree near to the lake. He was just staring blankly at the water shimmering.

"Draco?" Hermione stated, but it came out more like a question. She sat down next to him.

"Oh sorry, didn't realise that you were talking to me now." He spat.

"Oh well I do apologize." She sarcastically retorted, "I guess I'll be leaving then…"

"No stay!"

"Okay, I wasn't going to leave anyway to be honest…"

They sat in awkward silence until Draco spoke up.

"Its beautiful. The sky. The sky goes on forever, nothing can hold it." He said poetically. (The person who guesses where this quote is from gets an OC in the next chappie.)

"I know. It's quite breathtaking." Hermione replied.

"I am sorry. For being such a twat earlier."

"Apology accepted. And those were your words not mine."

"Huh?"

"You just said that you were a twat, your words not mine." She joked.

"It's a good thing that I love you, you know."

"I think so too." She replied and he enveloped her in his arms.

Instead of returning to the hall, they just sat outside in the warm night air. Looking at the each other and the sky in all of its beauty. They could hear faint music playing in the background.

_When we collide we come together_

_If we don't we'll always be apart_

_I'll take a bruise I know you're worth it_

_When you hit me, hit me hard_

(I know its only one verse but this one is easy.)

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I'm sorry that its not as good as some of my other stuff but I've been quite stressed out with school and all and not had much time. I hope it didn't suck too hard!<strong>

**Now competitions. So I have two competitions running now. Firstly I hope that you liked the lyrics and thought that they fitted well.**

**So first person to guess the correct song and title for those two songs gets a one shot.**

**And whoever can guess where that quote was from you get your own OC for the next chapter!**

**I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW :D XXXX**


	11. Chapter 11: The Bombshell

**Hellooooo people of the world! Just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews and support so far!**

**And my competition last chapter. Well sadly they are both over. Lots of you guessed one of the songs but not the other which was a bit of a shame. And no one got the quote correct :(**

**However, WordsMeanEverything managed to get there first with the song quotes and get them correct! Cupcakes for her :) So I wrote her a Dramione oneshot based on the song Frogs and Princes by Natasha Beddingfield. PLEASE PLEASE go and check it out! And any of my other fics if you haven't already done so.**

**On with the story, Disclaimer, Harry Potter isn't mine yada yada yada….**

* * *

><p>~ The morning after the ball in the Great Hall ~<p>

The hall was filled with a mixture of sleepy hungover students that looked like they were going to pass out any second from now and buzzing, chirpy pupils that were still excited from the previous night's festivities. However a certain dorm consisting of 10 people were absent from the breakfast…

Dumbledore was about to make his weekly morning announcement now when suddenly Neville burst into the room, his face tomato coloured and his breaths becoming shorter. He finally recollected his breath and gulped while yelling out his announcement, not that it was necessary, it wasn't as if he had attracted enough attention already…

"Draco passed out this morning, he's in the hospital wing, come quick!" Neville shouted and ran back to where he came from.

"We better go then…" Dumbledore patronizingly advised the teachers, leaving swiftly, the whole of the Hogwarts staff following his lead.

* * *

><p>~ In the hospital wing ~<p>

"Draco… Please… Please wake up… Please don't die on me… Please…" Hermione sobbed, she was stood next to him. Her hands grasping onto Draco's.

But Hermione wasn't even the thing to be worried about. Next to her, lying on a hospital bed was a ghastly, pale white body. Draco's skin had become a ghostly chalk colour, even paler than his usual tone. His eyes were shut but the skin around them was dark circles, contrasting greatly with his face. His lips were thin, frail almost. They looked as if they were about to peel off, they were a dry, empty grey. He looked like he was _dead_.

The teachers all flooded into the room, taking in the sight before them. Ron and Pansy were sat on a sofa holding hands, looking scared and apprehensive. Neville was leant up against the wall, still recovering from his marathon sprint with a nervous Luna stood next to him. Harry and Cho were leaning on the window ledge, looking out onto the fields. Probably wanting to distance themselves from this awful situation. And Ginny was stood behind Hermione, trying to comfort her best friend. Blaise was sat next to Draco on the other side. Chewing his fingernails and tapping his foot in random outbursts.

Madame Pomfrey dashed into the room all of a sudden, startling everyone. She had a troubled expression painted on her face, and her forehead was scrunched up into layers of wrinkles.

"I'm afraid it is bad news…" she said slowly, looking down to her shoes, trying to avoid any eye contact. Harry cleared his throat abruptly and she continued, "It seems that Mr Malfoy has a very rare condition. It seems that his dark mark is producing 'poisons' if you will because it isn't doing anything. Which is strange because the Dark Lord is dead and all but it looks like there is no solution…"

Everyone in the room stayed silent until finally Blaise spoke up.

"So, he's going to _die_?" he choked out the last word, his pitch raising slightly.

"I'm afraid so…" Madame Pomfrey answered, "I'll leave you alone now…" and she scurried out of the room, looking a bit tearful.

"Draco can't die…" the words escaped Hermione's lips like a gasp. Her voice was hoarse and her eyes were a rubbed red. She stared off into the air, looking lost and forlorn.

Who knew that after all of that love and romance the night before would blossom into such evil…?

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOH CLIFFY! I know this is like totally random. But I wanted a twist in the story so that later on we can look back on it etc. Well even if you don't like this twist, don't flame, just wait… Because there is still a happy ending! So don't get all WHY ARE YOU GONNA KILL HIM YOU BITCH? So just wait! Things will change soon enough!<strong>

**Anyway thanks for reading, please review, I really appreciate anyone who even just writes 'good' or 'awe' because it still means that they took the time and effort.**

**So thank you! Probably like 10 more chapters left… Don't forget to check out Frogs and Princes too :)**

**Cuppy :D xxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12: The Awakening

**Bonjour! How is everyone? Well we're on half term now so hopefully my updates will be sooner so everyone should be happy! YAYA! Anyway, so in the last chapter there was a HUGE random cliffy. Well not really random as I had it planned out BUT STILL!**

**So yeah, now everyone (well the faithful readers) know that I don't normally do 'what happened last time….' Thing but this time I thought I'd make the effort ;) xx**

**Disclaimer – I'm … NOT JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>~ Last time ~<p>

Everyone in the room stayed silent until finally Blaise spoke up.

"So, he's going to _die_?" he choked out the last word, his pitch raising slightly.

"I'm afraid so…" Madame Pomfrey answered, "I'll leave you alone now…" and she scurried out of the room, looking a bit tearful.

"Draco can't die…" the words escaped Hermione's lips like a gasp. Her voice was hoarse and her eyes were a rubbed red. She stared off into the air, looking lost and forlorn.

Who knew that after all of that love and romance the night before would blossom into such evil…?

* * *

><p>~ This time ~<p>

The atmosphere floating in the room had escalated from tense; it was now an exploding bubble of sombre silence. Hermione was still weeping near to Draco, with Ginny holding her hand as support. The room was so still and quiet, the teachers had left the room now. They thought it would be wise to leave the students alone.

"He can't die… I won't lose him…" Hermione sobbed, so much liquid had departed from her eyes that they were swollen and her deep chocolate orbs looked like shrivelled dates. Her eyes were drawn of all emotion but pools of despair.

"I think we should leave them alone for a bit…" Harry cautiously input, Cho was leaning on his shoulder, but nodded like an obedient dog.

"Yeah, we'll be back in a bit. We'll just give you some space, is that alright Hermione?" Neville said with a comforting look on his face.

"Okay…" she whispered and the other eight people walked glumly out of the room.

While Blaise was exiting the room, he muttered under his breath, "Poor Hermione, if Draco saw her like this I don't know what he would do…" the irony of his words draining and being replaced with pure sadness.

Hermione's tears continued to fall, her grip still tight on Draco's large, pale hands. She whimpered, "Draco please… please… you have to live…"

After what seemed like minutes, but was more like hours. She looked up to the ceiling and mumbled, "If my guardian angel is out there… please protect my Draco…"

But what she didn't expect was the hand inside her own, to wrap around her fingers protectively. She heard a whisper.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll always be here to protect you if you're angel can't."

Her head snapped round instantly and her eyes bore into those molten silver eyes that were staring intently at her.

"DRACO! You're back!" she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips lightly and could feel the coldness of his skin.

She looked at him properly. He really did look awful. Large dark circles around his eyes, his lips a pale blue. His normally radiant and pale skin, like a translucent blanket of sheer white fabric, enveloping him.

But who cares how he looked? At least he was alive.

* * *

><p>~ A few moments later ~<p>

Luna, Neville, Blaise and Ginny hurried down the corridors in search of the source of the shrill screams that they had heard.

"Hermione! What's the matter; we could hear you screaming from down the hall!" Luna absentmindedly said, but Neville replied faster than Hermione.

"Its not what's the matter love. But look who decided to wake up…"

Pansy and Ron entered the room after followed by a distressed Harry and a clingy Cho. Everyone was in awe of Draco sitting up on his bed with a smiley Hermione perched next to him.

"Guys, I know that my arousal is awesome and all, but you didn't need to throw a party." Draco slyly remarked, no matter how terrible he looked, he was still the same arse.

"Come here you bastard!" Blaise playfully hollered and approached Draco.

But nothing involving a Malfoy was ever that easy…

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffy! Sorry for keep doing this to you guys! So Draco is better, but how long will it last…. OOOOOOH<strong>

**And X factor has started so who do you want to win?**

**Love Cuppy xxxxx**

**And I don't know why the chapters r getting shorter tbh, but I'll try not to make a habit of it ;) xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13: The Dissappearance

**Hello everyone! Thank you to all of those who were kind enough to review and I really do appreciate it but unfortunately didn't have time to PM everyone individually. So THANK YOU!**

**Right now I know that Draco's illness seemed short lived HOWEVER, I was actually gonna keep this a surprise but if everyone is annoyed that it was too short I'll just tell you now. He didn't make an astounding recovery as you will find out more in this chapter, he simply opened his eyes. And my last time was supposed to be an indication that things will not stay simple for much longer. Poor Hermione! The worst is yet to come!**

**So yeah, on with the chapter now :) xxx**

**Disclaimer – Harry Potter will never be mine :( xxx**

* * *

><p>~ In the Hospital Wing ~<p>

After Draco had woken up, everyone decided to depart the hospital wing as it was getting late and he needed rest. Everyone seemed to be a little glum, but it was Hermione who was the most reluctant to leave. She even offered to sleep on the sofa just to make sure that Draco would be okay. But he assured her that all would be fine and they could all come back the next day.

Draco lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. The plasterboard was slowly decaying and small strips of white were peeling off the edge of the panels. While looking at this dull ceiling, Draco realised how much he missed his dorm. How he missed that Hermione was not sleeping beside him, her soft slow breaths not echoing in their large room. How in the morning he would not be greeted in the common room by Neville who was usually up first, and their amusing early morning chats. Instead he would be greeted by someone shoving some vile liquid down his throat and be held prisoner by his cot. How he would 'skip' down to the great hall with Blaise or Harry. And the fact that no one was in close proximity of him. How the idea that nine of his friends were only a step away seemed usual, tonight in this ward he was alone.

* * *

><p>~ The next morning ~<p>

Hermione gleefully trotted down to the hospital wing. She hadn't slept a wink last night knowing that her Draco was not close by. She tossed and turned all night, poisoned with the ideas of unfortunate events happening to Draco. She shook her head, dismissing these ideas to herself before entering the room, not quite sure how to handle the sight in front of her.

She was expecting Draco to be up, it was eleven after all, a weekend day too. And she thought that he would be alone, however a sleepy Blaise and a nervous Neville were situated near to his bed.

"What… what's going on…?" Hermione stuttered, she walked over to Draco trembling. Feeling quite apprehensive and scared of the news that Neville or Blaise would feed to her.

They both looked to each other, an uneasy expression washing over both of their faces. Blaise cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Well I was on my morning walk this way so I thought I'd stop by here and I saw Draco here, asleep. I sat with him for a bit but his pulse dropped so much and I didn't know what to do. So I went to the dorm and only Nev was up…" he started to trail off, he beckoned for Neville to continue.

"Yeah so we came here and he's not waking up…" Neville timidly input.

"Where's Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked.

"She came in here a while ago. And she said that the most likely explanation was that Draco is in a coma." Blaise answered solemnly.

"A coma? But he was fine yesterday!" Hermione yelled, but her voice burned into a squeak at the end.

"We're sorry Hermione… I know this is hard for you and…" Neville tried to reassure but was bitten with Hermione's sour words.

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE FOR ME. YOU SHOULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP. YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!" Hermione bellowed but once again her voice broke into a high pitched sob and she ran out of the room upset.

"Why is it always me?" Neville thought aloud. Somehow Hermione just liked to take her anger out on him. **(Epic line by Matt Lewis)**

* * *

><p>~ In the common room ~<p>

Hermione stormed into the common room. Unaware of her surroundings. Harry was currently lighting the fire, which Ginny, Luna and Cho were waiting to be lit. The girls were sat on a plush sofa huddled together in the cold morning temperatures. Ron had sleepily just trudged out of his room. Hermione was crying obviously so when she made it to her room everyone exchanged confused glances.

Harry sparked the match quickly and walked over to the Malfoy room. He cautiously tapped on the oak door. No answer. Everyone else in the common room looked about dubiously. Harry knew that Hermione wasn't coming out of the room anytime soon so he apprehensively turned the cold, gold door knob when he was interrupted.

A frazzled Pansy emerged from their room oblivious and yelled out, "Has anyone seen my hair straighteners?"

Everyone shushed her when Ginny spoke, "We have bigger matters at hand, Pansy. I'm sure your hair will live." Pansy quickly shut up and they proceeded into the Malfoy room.

"Hermione?" Luna whispered in a very sing song way. No answer.

"Hermione? Where are you?" Ron continued. But still no answer.

The group carefully padded further into the room to see if Hermione was there. But no one was there. Then they spotted the window fully open and the curtains flapping around madly.

Where was Hermione?

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>And BOOM, another cliffy. Sorry everyone but it had to be done. So Draco is in a coma and Hermione has gone rogue. Don't worry we'll be back to the marriage law-ness of the fic shortly. Just wanted a bit of juicy randomness in the middle so later on we can look back on it.<strong>

**Also, X Factor tomorrow, WOOP! (I mean the UK one btw.) I love Janet and the Risk. Speaking of Janet, doesn't she look like our Luna Lovegood? (Well she looked more like Evanna Lynch before she went ginger.)**

**Review please my lovelies xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14: The Discovery

**Hello! Now I must apologize for my cliffies, sorry to distress you all! So last chapter Hermione went rogue and Draco isn't waking up. More tension is yet to occur, so here is chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer – Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and not moi :( x**

* * *

><p>~ In Hermione's room ~<p>

"Where could she have gone?" Ron pondered and scratched his head.

"Not very far… she was in here less than ten minutes ago…" Harry said.

"Yes but there is a thing called APPARATION!" Ginny screeched in his ear.

"She has a point," Pansy stated and nodded at Ginny.

"We better tell the others," Luna said calmly and walked out of the room.

"I think Blaise and Neville are in the hospital wing. We better go there first," Cho said and they all made their way there.

* * *

><p>~ In the Hospital Wing ~<p>

"Blaise… what should we do now?" a very stressed out Neville asked.

"I dunno… but look at who's here," Blaise said and pointed to the door where Luna was standing.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Neville blurted out but immediately recoiled; not wanting to harm his fiancée's feelings. Luna however, didn't even notice so continued, "well we have a little problem…"

"A little problem? That's the understatement of the century!" Ron interrupted animatedly. Nobody seemed to notice him, Ginny, Harry, Pansy and Cho enter the room after Luna.

"Shush! Keep it down would you!" Blaise hushed and pointed to Draco on the bed.

"Blaise it doesn't matter, it doesn't look like he's gonna wake up," Neville said looking down.

"Wait, what?" Ginny questioned, looking to and fro from Neville and Blaise.

"Just because he is in a coma doesn't mean that he can't hear us," Blaise replied, unaware of Ginny's obliviousness.

"He's in a coma?" Cho input while she and Harry exchanged confused glances.

"Yeah, Hermione told you. That's why you're here right?" Neville asked.

Luna, Harry, Cho, Ron, Pansy and Ginny looked to each other with quizzical expressions gracing their faces. They all started walking out of the room led by Pansy. Blaise and Neville followed, now they were the ones to be confused.

"Why are we out here?" Blaise asked Pansy.

"First of all, were you serious about Draco being in a coma?" Pansy responded.

"Yeah, that's not exactly something that you joke about," Neville said.

"I was afraid of that… well we're all out here because Draco wouldn't want to hear this…" Pansy trailed off looking to Ron for some guidance.

"We didn't come here to talk about Draco… we didn't even know that he was in a coma…" Ron said nervously then passed the invisible speaking trumpet to Harry.

"We came here to tell you guys that Hermione has gone missing…" he answered bluntly.

Blaise and Neville looked to each other instantly, their faces turning from confusion to sheer horror, appearing as if they had just been petrified.

"So what are we going to do?" Luna said dreamily. Everyone turned to Harry with a pleading look.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Harry exclaimed waving his hands about frantically.

"Hello? Boy who lived should be able to find his rogue best friend," Pansy said in a very 'gosh, Harry get with the program' look.

"Well I do have a bit of a plan…" Harry said looking very cunningly at the others.

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this; it was one of my favourite chapters to write because everyone is so confused and stuff. Sorry its so short though. Please review, I'm almost at the 100 mark! Thanks to everyone who has contributed to that :) x<strong>

**And a clue for next chapter… it will be in Hermione's POV, which is weird as I normally do 3rd person but you will get why when I post it xxx**


	15. Chapter 15: The Hallucination

**Hello, now I have had some complaints about the randomness and some praise about the interesting twists. But this chapter isn't gonna have a lot of tension or surprises so sorry or your welcome depending. And as I said last chapter, this is my first non third person chapter, its in Hermione's POV. On with chapter 15! :) xx**

**Disclaimer – I've told you once… I've told you 14 times… and I'll tell you again… HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE! :D XXX**

* * *

><p>~ Hermione POV ~<p>

I ran through the forest, my limbs trembling at either the cold harsh British weather or from pure fear. The trees started to sway in a melancholy way, their long branches stretching out. It made me feel like I was going to be enveloped by one and wrapped tightly in hard wood and the rough textured leaves. My wand was firmly in my hand, the grip was so tight that my fingers were turning white and my nails becoming translucent.

I must be lost. I had been walking around the forest for hours now. I didn't even know where I was going. The wind howled over me, forcing my unruly hair to blow into all different directions like medusa's snakes. I saw a clearing nestled between some shrubs and bolted for it quickly, I needed to escape this forest.

Walking slowly through the muddy turf I managed to see where I was. I, Hermione Jean Granger was stupid enough to walk to the edge of a cliff. It wasn't a very high cliff, point taken it was probably no less than 50 feet high.

But what was I thinking running out here? I screamed at myself for being so idiotic. I needed to get back to the castle. The only reason that I had come out to the forest was to be alone, to be able to breathe without people fussing over me or annoying me to wits end. But it was probably time to go back inside. I had most likely caused some commotion…

But where was I? I had been walking for so long that I had no idea of my whereabouts. I guess I could just apparate back…

Closing my eyes and thinking clearly to myself I stepped forward, expecting to be thrown back into my Hogwarts room and being surrounded by the warm blazing fire. But instead I felt the same chills and opened my eyes. I was falling… falling fast too.

I felt a sharp twang of pain as I landed on some hard cold stone. And everything after that was a blur.

"Hermione?" I heard a whisper, the husky voice droning around my ears.

"W-who's th-th-there?" I squeaked out, still feeling woozy from my falling encounter. Shakily I made to stand up but only felt more shivers of pain rush through me like lightening bolts.

"Its me. Draco." The voice said in a comforting tone. My eyes were fluttering open and shut, but that beautiful, bright blonde head of hair could only belong to one person.

"Draco!" I screeched, excitement seemed to overcome my senses and suddenly I got up and ran towards him, I flung into his open arms so that we could share a warm and loving embrace.

"Please don't ever leave me." I whimpered out, tears started rushing like waterfalls down my frozen cheeks.

"I won't." he whispered into my hair and held me even tighter. It was strange how minutes ago I was falling; plummeting to my death and here I was feeling as happy as I could ever be.

"I love you, Hermione." He continued to whisper.

"I love you too Draco." I replied, the water was flowing fast now from my eyes, so everything was fuzzy, like it was being recorded with a faulty video camera.

I was still in Draco's arms when I heard a familiar voice boom into my ears.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" the voice yelled.

And suddenly I was whirled away, away from the perfect world where Draco and I were together.

My sore eyes blinked open to reveal Neville and Luna staring at me intently. Birds were chirping as the scene came into full view. The woods were the same, I was lying on that hard, cold stone surface still… but where was Draco?

"Where's Draco?" I asked in a panicky voice.

"He's in the hospital wing. But we need to get you back-" Neville attempted to answer.

"What do you mean in the hospital wing? He was just here you imbecile!" I yelled at Neville, I was too stressed out right now to spare his feelings.

"Come on, let's get you back." Luna said in a very calming voice.

"No, Draco was here just now." I said adamantly.

"Hermione dear, no one has been here. We found you here on the floor passed out. You must have hit your head." Luna reassured me.

"But… He… he… was… here…." I stuttered, sobbing between words.

And the water works started again, I felt Neville lift me up and the sensation of apparition filled me up once again.

Surely I couldn't have just been seeing things...

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>So…. Did you like it? It's a little more like serious then the rest because obviously theres no Blaise or Ron to lighten the mood. So Hermione had a little concussion about meeting Draco because I read somewhere that your unconscious mind evolves into like what you're thinking about the most, so hopefully that makes sense.<strong>

**Also guys, we NEED to vote for Harry Potter for the People's choice awards 2012. My twi-hard best friend is like TWILIGHT IS GONNA WIN, JUST ACCEPT THAT HARRY POTTER SUCKS! If she wasn't so epic I'd disown her for just saying that, SO COME ON! HARRY POTTER MUST CONQUER OVER ALL! Go to the PCA website to vote for HP and Tom Felton! :) **

**Another quick also, is anyone doing NaNoWriMo? I asked my English teacher about it and she was like 'never heard of it' awkward… So we have to write 50,000 words in one month! Wish me luck :D xxx**


	16. Chapter 16: The Return

**Hello readers! Sorry that I haven't updated anything in such a while, I was ill over one weekend and that pushed everything back. And I had to catch up on work too so everything got a bit delayed. Here's chapter 16 though, hope its good enough to make up for my lateness xx**

**Disclaimer – Harry Potter is not mine**

* * *

><p>~ In the hospital wing ~ (we're back to third person btw)<p>

"Hermione… Hermione… Hermione…" Hermione heard a soft voice whisper. Slowly she fluttered her eyes open and stared up into the eyes of Luna. The blue orbs gleaming down on her, a smile gracing her lips when she saw Hermione wake up.

"Luna… what's going on?" Hermione stuttered out, her throat felt dry and sore as sandpaper.

"You were in the forest, Neville and I came to rescue you." Luna explained and helped Hermione to sit up.

Thoughts flooded back into Hermione's head. Her encounter with Draco. Tears started to well up in her eyes as the memories flowed into her mind. She looked around desperately, searching for Draco in the ward.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked Luna, panic rising in her tone of voice.

"He's in your room-" Luna started but Hermione quickly cut her off, Luna continued anyway, "But Hermione, don't get your hopes up!"

Hermione pulled the covers off her and bolted for the door ignoring Luna but only to be met with a distressed Harry entering the ward.

"Harry MOVE! I need to see Draco!" Hermione demanded fury raging over her pale face.

"Hermione, calm down." Harry tried to reason with her but maybe asking a baby for its dummy would have been easier.

"No, I need to see Draco, NOW!" Hermione yelled, her voice booming through most of Hogwarts probably.

"Okay, okay. I'll take you too him." Harry said and grabbed Hermione by the hand.

* * *

><p>~ In the dorm ~<p>

Ron and Pansy were sat on the sofa, hands intertwined, staring at the fire as if someone had just died… Suddenly Harry and Hermione rushed into the room, Harry looking slightly frazzled with his windswept hair and Hermione with a glare of determination on her face. Ron and Pansy simply looked up confused.

"WHERE. IS. HE." Hermione said and starting panting heavily, probably due to the heavy amount of running.

"He's in his room, but Hermione don't get your hopes up he's still-" Ron attempted to answer but Hermione had charged up the stairs to the Malfoy room.

Hermione stared at the door knob for what felt like an eternity. She had heard the end of Ron's sentence… Draco obviously wasn't in top shape. Breathing out a painful sigh she turned the cold gold handle and walked cautiously into the room.

She was hoping to find maybe a sleeping Draco on the bed. She had prepared herself for Draco looking like death on the bed, or maybe just a white figure lying motionless in the bed. But the covers were made in a perfect fashion as usual. The pillows and throws arranged uniformly. Shutting the door behind her, Hermione continued to walk into the room. Everyone had told her that Draco was in their room… so where was he?

"Draco?" Hermione's whispers bounced off the walls in a hollow echo as she padded up to the bed. She stared at the bed, she may be the brightest witch of her age but had no idea where he supposedly ill fiancé was.

Hermione walked up to the closet, opening it to find her clothes and Draco's arranged neatly on the hangers. She gazed over the bedside tables to only find pens and notepads lying in their usual positions next to their fancy lamps with fancy lampshades.

She spotted Draco's shoes on the floor. His large black pointed shoes that looked like they could poke an eye out. The laces were undone, the limp pieces of strings draping over the sides of the shiny black leather. She noticed that beside them was Draco's tie, sprawled on their floor, the Slytherin crest staring up at her. Hermione picked it up and lifted it to her nose… the smell was still fresh…

"Draco?" Hermione asked again, she felt like such a psychopath just yelling out someone's name into thin air. Suddenly she heard a loud thud, not the kind of crash of a plate smashing onto the floor, not the kind of bang of a person just falling. But the kind of sound that made her heart stop, a melodic drone of someone collapsing.

"Draco!" Hermione screeched, rushing into the bathroom. She was so stupid, she had spent such a long time lingering around their room that she didn't even look around the bathroom. Hermione leaped into the bathroom to be met with a fog of steam and the sound of gushing water trickling into her ears. Tearing open the shower curtain she was met with Draco looking lifeless and naked to add to that.

Hermione turned the water off, Draco must have been taking a shower and fallen over. But what was a sick person doing taking a shower? Surely he should have been in bed. Hermione looked at him, much to her earlier predicaments Draco did look quite pale, not as ghostly as before but even his normal skin tone wasn't so white.

"Enjoying the view, Granger?" Draco said, his eyes opening as she shook the water out of his hair.

"Draco! Don't scare me like that! I come up to our room to not be able to find you, think that you've died in the shower when you're supposed to be resting and in a coma may I add. And all you can say is some cocky remark?" Hermione screeched at him as Draco made to get up.

"Whoa Hermione. I went for a shower because I've been asleep for a few days and wasn't feeling too clean. I thought you'd be at least happy to see me!" Draco barked back and stood up, shaking his head, "and I just slipped in the shower, no need to get your knickers in a twist."

"Of course I'm happy to see you; I'm just a bit shocked is all. One minute you were dying and the next you're too concerned about whether your hair has been conditioned or not!"

"Well my illness isn't exactly regular. One minute I'm in a coma, the next I might be playing Quidditch for Slytherin. It's rather unpredictable."

"Come on, get ready then and I'll see you in the common room." Hermione said and walked out of the bathroom.

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>FIRSTLY, this isn't random or stupid or whatever people want to call it. Draco may not be ill at the moment, but who knows? I might just kill him off in the next chapter. JOKES I WON'T DO THAT!<strong>

**So I hope you don't find this random, Hermione and Draco have been reunited but he still has a dark mark… and that can only lead to one thing… DUN DUN DUN!**

**Cupz xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17: The Teacups

**Hello world of fan fiction people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, that seems like the tagline for all of my new chapters lately, it's just me like 'SORRY IVE NOT UPDATED!' But ya know I am sorry because it's not really fair if it takes me months to write about a thousand words. However I was working on my latest finished piece called Getting Even: Granger Style which is finally complete! YAY! So if you've not read that then please go check it out because it's much better than this story in my opinion. Okay so let's get crack-a-lacking. **

**In the last chapter we learnt that Draco has recovered but his illness is a bit random and unpredictable. This chapter isn't actually going to be dramione though, its going to be a bit more Harry and Ron centred with a bit of romance thrown in there. Not a lot of Draco or Hermione though, sorry to disappoint xx**

**Disclaimer – Harry Potter does not belong to me :(**

* * *

><p>~ In the common room ~<p>

Neville and Luna had returned from rescuing Hermione and were now sat around the log fire looking rather concerned.

"I hope they're okay," Luna dreamily whispered, looking deep into Neville's eyes, his usual green pools of joy mixed with nervousness filled with defeat and flecks of concern in them as well. She touched his hand lightly and smiled up at him, he snaked his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him, muttering in her ear,

"I'm sure they'll be okay, Luna."

Luna and Neville sat together in the common room just talking and holding each other, both of them feeling rather shaken by the recent events. Neville was feeling a pang of pain not from just seeing Hermione suffer but also from seeing Draco so vulnerable and weak. It was so strange to think that in first year they were sworn enemies and now he was genuinely concerned and wanted the cocky bastard that was his new found friend back. Luna was worried too, her normal expression of dreamy surprise was suppressed by the cloud of anxiety hanging in her eyes, her forehead upholding worry lines and her lips forming a line of trembling fear. It seemed that not just the Malfoy couple were falling apart…

"You sick bastard!" someone bellowed from down the hall, it startled Luna and Neville completely, they almost jumped out of their skins but instead just exchanged weird and confused looks.

"How could you even do such a thing to me!" the voice repeated, the deep tone extending into louder sound waves; obviously the person was nearing closer.

"Ron, calm down! I didn't do anything!" a slightly high pitched voice spat in return, the bitterness and anger dripping from each word from what was supposed to be an apologetic remark.

Neville bolted up; walking towards the door with his confused look still plastered on his face, the concern of the Malfoy couple had died down a bit and was replaced by confusion of the yelling that was going on outside. Neville opened up the door, twisting the handle slowly and cautiously in case someone angrily pushed through the door. He was met with a sight of two best friends, quarrelling over something that he couldn't quite make out.

"What's going on?" he demanded, the angry side of Neville was not normally something to be witnessed but when he got angry it sure wasn't a pretty sight. Even though he was set in his angry frame he still quivered slightly, he wouldn't be Neville if a spark of nervousness was missing.

"Harry here was being a selfless prick and decided to hit on my sister even though both of you are engaged and in this marriage law scheme!" Ron exclaimed dramatically, waving his arms about in madness to extenuate his points.

"No I wasn't! I was simply telling Ginny how I felt; I thought she deserved to know!" Harry screeched, his face becoming as tense and red that Ron's had become.

"Both of you, CALM DOWN!" Neville commanded in a tone of voice oozing with authority, "come into the common room and have a drink and you can talk it through."

Neville was doing such a good job of trying to calm down Ron and Harry that he didn't notice Luna peep her head out of the doorframe to have a look at the situation.

"I've made a pot of tea if you want some," she offered, her gloomy eyes brightening up a little at the offer.

Neville, Luna, Harry and Ron walked back into the common room seeing as arguing in the hallway was a bit weird. Luna poured out the steaming hot and greenish liquid into some porcelain tea cups lined with silver and green. She shook her head in disbelief but continued to pour and strain the tea.

"And we are using the Slytherin mugs why?" Harry said, staring at the tea cup in front of him, ignoring the contents but bewildered by the design. It had a long green scaled snake stretching and twirling around the handle and rim with silver and green stripes running across the bottom.

Ron stared at the teacup in his hands and held it by the handle as if it were a diseased animal or a dying ferret or something… (Ferret… I didn't even mean for that to happen… lol)

"Its only a tea cup Ron, chill out," Neville said and shook his head at their immaturity.

"The teacup has nothing to do with the quality of the tea, honestly, we live with Slytherins. I thought you'd all have matured by now." Luna semi-scolded.

"But... but... BUT ITS A SLYTHERIN CUP!" Ron yelled out, he was like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Be lucky its only a teacup sort of cup," Harry tried to remark cleverly but Ron didn't seem to understand the house/Quiditch cup references.

The tea cup confusion was cut short by Ginny bursting into the room, sweat on her forehead, her clothes looking like they'd been set on fire and her hair like she had been dragged through a bush.

"COME QUICK, ITS BLAIZE!" she cried out, panic being evident on her face, she swept out of the room and ran back.

"We better go," Neville said and received DUH looks from everyone. The four leaped to their feet dropping their tea and ran to follow Ginny.

Two Slytherin injuries in a week? Something was not right…

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that! No Dramione sorry but this is kinda a filler chapter. None the less hope it was good and wonder whats gonna happen to Blaize and whether all that tension between Ron and Harry was relevant…? You'll just have to wait and see! Hope you liked the tea cup bit as well, just thought I'd throw a bit of light humour in there ;)<strong>

**Until next time folks, cupcake universe xxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18: The Hospital Room

**Hey there! You're all probably wondering who the hell I am as I haven't posted in like half a year... sorry... I had exams and stuff, kay?**

**Anyway this chapter is a filler so its most probably crap so I do apologize but I seriously needed to post SOMETHING, or people might think that the cupcake universe had vanished into an oblivion...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter even though in my opinion its the worst piece of writing I've ever produced... but anyway...**

**Disclaimer – Harry Potter is not mine.**

* * *

><p>~ In the hospital wing ~<p>

Blaise was lying on a hospital bed, his arms limply draping over the edges and his fingertips stretching out into long bony ends with stubby and swollen fingernails. His face was even worse, a large lump extending from his right eye causing it to look stretched out like someone had painted on an extra bit to his cornea. The large lump was swollen and poked out at a strange angle, the peak of the lump looking white and hollow. His other eye looked miniscule in comparison with just a small red line underneath his eyelid. When he saw a familiar face enter the room his eyes, more like eye perked up and he repositioned himself on the bed, propping himself up so that he could see the person more clearly.

"Draco!" Blaise said, his face filling up with hope as he saw his best friend enter the room. Draco was looking much better than the last time Blaise had seen him. The usual cocky bastard was definitely back. Draco sauntered in, slicking his platinum blonde hair back making sure to look around the room, trying to pull of the arrogant but hot look. If the girls were here they would have swooned, but instead Blaise just laughed at him.

"Wow mate, you look horrible!" Draco exclaimed, obviously not wanting to spare his friend's 'delicate' feelings.

Blaise simply laughed in return, "thanks, and always were a charmer weren't you?"

"I'm only messing with you, but you do look really bad. What the hell happened to your eye?"

"I don't even know. Apparently it's something to do with there not being enough blood or something…" Blaise replied, pulling a confused and unsure face.

"So you've got some shit in your eye and you can't fix it?" Draco mused, he sat down on the chair beside Blaise's bed and gazed out of the window. "Oh look who's rushing down here to see you."

But Blaise's reply was cut short to nothing from the dramatically thrown open door by none other than Ginny.

"Blaise, how are you feeling?!" Ginny quickly asked, almost shouting down her question at him.

"Okay, my eye feels like it might pop out though," he replied apathetically, sighing heavily at seeing four other figures gloomily enter the room.

"Nevermind Blaise, not like you were that good looking before anyway, you probably won't get much uglier with only one eye," Draco teased, smirking all the while.

After Ginny glared over to Draco and received a more scared apologetic look off him she perched at the end of Blaise's bed, stroking the back of his hand with her own. Harry, Ron and Neville followed in through the door into what now looked like minute sized hospital room. Blaise smiled weakly at them, even though fate had brought the once estranged opposing house members together, it obviously had some viscous things in store for them all…

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p>~ Preview of the next chapter ~<p>

Blaize: "Ginny just leave me alone! Can't you see I'm in enough pain of my own to deal with your incessant annoyance!"

Draco: "Weasel-face junior should just leave,"

Hermione: "What the hell is wrong with you Draco? I thought you'd changed but obviously the ferret who I slapped a few years ago has made a comeback!"

Draco: "No Hermione…"

~ End of preview ~

* * *

><p><strong>That was just a little preview of the next chapter, those lines don't actually go in that order I think but it was just to give you a flavour of what drama is to come in the next chapter!<strong>

**Also, in other news... I am a youtuber now, WAHOOOO**

**So if you like youtubers and my stories hopefully, you'll finally get to see who the woman behind the words is! I actually have two channels, a beauty channel (which I have a blog linked to also) and then a random sort of let's talk about life sort of channel! **

**I don't want to post the links on my profile though but if you want to see my channels, then just mention it in your review and we can be friends! YAY :D**

**Until the next encounter (which will hopefully be less than half a year) see ya soon, xxxxxxx**


End file.
